<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes a Monster is What's Within by Sweet_Peach0602</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104353">What Makes a Monster is What's Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Peach0602/pseuds/Sweet_Peach0602'>Sweet_Peach0602</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...kinda??, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Established Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, OT8, POV Multiple, Sort of..., Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Swearing, Team as Family, Vampire Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Peach0602/pseuds/Sweet_Peach0602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Vampires exist. Parents teach their children that Vampires are dangerous monsters who will kill you with no mercy. From a young age, the idea of Vampires being nothing but monsters has already been drilled into their heads.</p><p>But are they really?</p><p>After a group of Vampire Hunters find out that some of their friends are actually Vampires, they come to a realization that vampires are not so much different from humans after all.</p><p>Just like how there are some humans who isn't good, not every Vampire is bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! You can call me Peach or Peaches. So this is my first fanfic in ao3 and for ATEEZ. I hope you give this story a chance and I hope you enjoy it as well!</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an original work of mine that I made along with my friend Bee who brainstorms with me. As mentioned in the tags this work is sort of inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, like the usage of Masks and a few ideas here and there. The rest are my own ideas. If there is any other similarities between my work and in another work, it is most probably a coincidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another body has been found in Gangnam-gu last night, making it the 5th body to be found within 2 weeks. Police say that all these killings are the work of a vampire."</p><p>A silver-haired man sighs as he passes by a group of girls who were watching the latest news. He's gotten tired of hearing it. Every day all the news ever talked about is vampires, never about something else. </p><p>He plugs in his earphones and continue walking towards the bus stop. Once the bus arrived, he sits down and stares out the window, watching as the world speeds up around him. </p><p>His mind wanders back to the latest news. Another body's been found, another reason for humans to fear vampires. Fifty years ago, humans found out vampires were real after a young fledgling was seen feeding on someone. Humans started attacking vampires left and right, women and men, children and adults, because they feared them and viewed them as monsters that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. It was a rough period for the vampires. </p><p>Shortly after that, a group of humans started calling themselves Vampire Hunters and vowed to kill every single vampire, which caused the vampires to go into hiding in an effort to stay alive. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the hunters. They went on a vampire killing spree. Killing every vampire their eyes lay upon with no hesitation. </p><p>After 6 years of vampire massacres, the hunters started to calm down. They believed they've managed to kill enough vampires that they wouldn't have to worry about any revenge tactics. The hunters then founded the "Bureau of Vampire Hunters" which the government fully supported. The government made the killing of vampires legal, further making the vampires live in fear of being found out and killed every day.  </p><p>"Hey, Wooyoung-ah...Young-ah" Said man can feel a finger poking his cheek, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts. He faces the owner of the hand and sees a pouting man, who has brown hair and a streak of blonde hair. "Oh hey San-ah, since when were you here?" </p><p>San just pouts further. "I've been here for the past 5 minutes. I was trying to talk to you but you wouldn’t answer me." Wooyoung laughs and apologizes. </p><p>"Where's Yeosang-ah and Seonghwa-hyung? They're usually with you." Now it's Wooyoung's turn to pout. </p><p>"Hyung and Sangie left earlier than me to eat at this new cafe before going to school."</p><p>"They didn't take you with them?"</p><p>"Well....they did try, but I fell asleep again."</p><p>San just laughs at the poor boy’s misery. Making Wooyoung pout further before realizing their other friends weren’t with San either.</p><p>“By the way where is Hongjoong-hyung and the others?”</p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho-yah went to school early to finish their essays in the library, while our resident couple Yungi went on another coffee date before school.”</p><p>“Yep, sounds like them.” Wooyoung chuckles.</p><p>“Anyways,” San drawls out the word. “What got you spacing out so bad I had to talk to myself for a whole 5 minutes for you to not even hear me?”</p><p>Wooyoung sighs, remembering the news. “Just heard the news on my way to the bus stop.”</p><p>San makes a noise of acknowledgment. “Yeah, I heard about it too. It’s the 5th right?”</p><p>Wooyoung nods and they drop the topic. Neither of the boys was fond of the topic. Luckily for them, the bus arrived at their school and they wait for everyone to leave the bus, as they’re seated at the back, before leaving the bus as well. The two continue walking towards their first class with comfortable silence between them. </p><p>Once they enter the dance room, they see their other friends in the corner already stretching. Yunho sees them first and starts waving at them. The two boys wave back as they approach them. </p><p>"Good Morning! How are you guys?" San says as soon as they're in hearing range.  </p><p>"We're good. Yeosang-ah was talking about this new cafe he and Seonghwa-hyung tried this morning." Hearing Mingi's words, Wooyoung starts pouting which catches Yeosang's attention.  </p><p>"It's not our fault you were left behind. I tried waking you up, but you kept falling back asleep." </p><p>“You still shouldn’t have left me! I wanted to try the new cafe too.”</p><p>Everyone laughs as Wooyoung whines at Yeosang. He stops whining when they hear the door open, and see their dance teacher entering the room. Everyone stands up to greet him and starts getting ready for their dance class. San and Wooyoung stretching quickly to avoid any injuries from happening in class.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The sound of the bell could be heard all around the school, signaling that it is now lunch break. The professor ends the class with a reminder of the upcoming quiz before leaving, making the class groan at his words. </p><p>Hongjoong sighs, already dreading the upcoming quiz. Seonghwa who was beside him pats his back as comfort. "Does Professor Lee enjoy seeing his students suffer? This is like the 3rd quiz he gave us in one week! Don't even get me started on the assignments he gives us. I swear I already have a folder's worth of paperwork in just the first week of university.”</p><p>Seonghwa agrees with him as they stand up and leave the classroom. They start walking towards the cafeteria with Hongjoong grumbling under his breath the whole time. Upon entering, they head to their usual table where they could already see the rest of their friends sitting down. </p><p>"You should have seen Mingi-yah fall while we were learning a new dance! His arms kept flailing around!" Nearing them, they could hear San speaking along with Wooyoung's high pitched laugh.</p><p>"It's not my fault! The teacher stopped the music in the middle of the dance and I had to stop mid-dance as well!" Mingi groans. </p><p>Jongho who was quietly laughing looked up and saw the two. He smiles and tells the others that they're here as Seonghwa moves to sit beside Wooyoung while Hongjoong sits beside Mingi. </p><p>Everyone greets them and they start bringing out their food to eat. The table grows silent with a few conversations and questions here and there. Seonghwa watches his friends fondly, remembering how they all met. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho, San, and Jongho all stand in front of their new university. They transferred there because their previous university was shut down thanks to an accident that caused the building to burn down. Luckily, no one was hurt as it happened late in the afternoon. </p><p>They enter the university and head towards the principal's office for an introduction of the school. After their introduction, the principal gives them their schedule before they went off to their first class. </p><p>Once they leave the office they separate as they're not in the same major. Hongjoong and Jongho both decided to major in music. Hongjoong majored in music because he likes to produce in his free time, while Jongho majored in music because he's passionate about singing. San who had a passion for both singing and dancing had a hard time choosing which major to pick. Eventually, he decided to major in dance along with Yunho and Mingi because he wanted to improve more on his dancing. </p><p>"Ok, have fun and enjoy your first day in school alright?" Hongjoong told everyone. </p><p>Before they could leave Hongjoong said another sentence. "And please, <em>please</em> don't get into trouble."</p><p>"Yes hyung, don't worry we won't. You seriously act like our dad." Mingi laughs before leaving.  </p><p>"Bye hyung." Yunho says as he and San follow Mingi, leaving Jongho chuckling and Hongjoong sighing. </p><p>"Do you even know where are we going?” San asks as soon as he and Yunho caught up with him. </p><p>"Nope." Mingi proudly says, making San playfully smack his shoulder and Yunho smile fondly at his boyfriend. </p><p>"There should be a map around here. Let me just find it" Yunho says before looking. </p><p>Fortunately, they managed to find a map and got to their class just as the bell rang. Mingi raises his fist to knock, they hear a faint “Come in.” from the inside so they entered the class.</p><p>“You three must be the new students. I will be your dance teacher you can call me Sir Kim.” their teacher smiles at them before facing the class. “Everyone, meet your new classmates. Please introduce yourself.” </p><p>The three face their classmates and they introduce themselves one by one. They could already hear people talking about them, especially the girls who think they’re cute.</p><p>“Now as we are majoring in dance, why don’t you three show us your dance skills?” </p><p>Sir Kim then plays some of his songs in his playlist. Yunho was the first to react to the music, San and Mingi move to give space for him to dance. Everyone gets surprised as Yunho starts popping, they all watch him while accessing his skills.</p><p>Sir Kim then changed the music to which Mingi stepped out. Mingi did some breakdancing and impressed everyone in the room. Lastly, the music was once again changed for San. After the other two, everyone was now anticipating San’s dance. </p><p>Like his friends, everyone was surprised and impressed at San. He wasn't like Yunho, whose dancing was powerful but controlled, or Mingi, who was aggressive and groovy. San’s way of dancing was wild, there’s just something about his dancing that seems so wild that it just demands attention. The teacher stops the music and everyone stares in awe at the three transferees. </p><p>“That was very impressive. I’m looking forward to having you in my class.” Sir Kim smiles as the boys smile back in gratitude. “Now, we usually do groupings during our classes so why don’t you join Wooyoung-ah and Yeosang-ah? They’re also quite good at dancing, so I’m sure they can match up with you.”<br/>
The three looks in the direction Sir Kim pointed to and see a silver-haired boy with a long-haired blonde beside him already looking at them. Sir Kim nods at the two, and they both start walking towards them.</p><p>“Hi! My name is Jung Wooyoung. You guys were so cool!” The silver-haired boy waves at them.</p><p>“Hello. My name is Kang Yeosang.” The blonde introduces himself.</p><p>“All right, let’s start the class. Wooyoung-ah, since you’re already here in front, why don’t you lead the warm-ups?” Wooyoung nods and stands in the middle as Sir Kim readies the music. He looks at his side and sees Yeosang explaining what to do to the transferees before starting the warm-up dance.</p><p>The class ends a few hours later when the bell rings, everyone panting from all the dancing. Mingi grabs towels from their bags and hands one to San and Yunho. San looks at Yeosang and Wooyoung before facing his friends. “Would hyung and Jongho-yah mind if we invite them to eat lunch with us?” </p><p>“I don’t think they’d mind.” </p><p>With that, they invite the two and even extends the invite to their friend, who they mentioned during class. Though Yeosang was hesitant at first, they ended up accepting the offer. Yeosang pulls out his phone to message Seonghwa before they head to the changing room to change out of their sweaty dance clothes. </p><p>After a few minutes, they walk towards the cafeteria talking about the dance they just learned. Eventually, they reach the cafeteria and see a grey-haired boy and a red-haired boy with black roots waiting for them.</p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung! Jongho!” Mingi successfully catches the two boys’ attention.</p><p>“Meet Wooyoung-ah and Yeosang-ah. They’re our classmates.” Yunho introduces the two.</p><p>“This is Hongjoong-hyung,” San points at the grey-haired boy. Then he swings an arm around the red hair’s shoulder. “and this is our maknae, Jongho-yah. They both major in music.”</p><p>Yeosang and Wooyoung politely nod at them before leading them inside the Cafeteria where a boy with black hair is already waiting at their usual table. Wooyoung introduces the boy as Seonghwa, who also happens to be Hongjoong’s classmate. After lunch, the 8 of them decided to become friends, though some were hesitant, they eventually grew close.</p><p>Back to the present, Seonghwa notices that San, who was in front of him, wasn’t eating anything. “San-ah, aren’t you gonna eat?” </p><p>San who was spacing out was surprised at being addressed. “Oh, I’m not feeling hungry today either. Don’t worry, I’ll eat when I get back home.”</p><p>Seonghwa just nodded. It was nothing new for San not to eat some days, but he isn’t too worried because San lives with Hongjoong and the others. One of them, either Hongjoong or Yunho, would make sure San eats something. The others used to ask San why he wouldn’t eat, but he would always say he doesn’t feel hungry. </p><p>Everyone soon finishes their food and they all wish each other a good day, before heading to their next classes, with a promise to meet each other at the gates after school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess who are the Vampires? 👀 Don't worry, you'll find out soon!</p><p>Feel free to leave some comments or questions! I love interacting with my readers 😊</p><p>oh and Yunho's freestyle was based on his weekly idol appearance when it was just him and woo. Mingi's was based on their random dance in kcon with the "twerk" dance. Unfortunately, I can't find any san freestyle. So it's up to your imagination hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some info you guys need to know before reading this chapter:</p><p>Classifications of Vampires</p><p>Class S - Pure-Blooded Vamps. They have no human ancestry in their bloodline. Really rare and holds a high position in the Vampire Society. They also have abilities.</p><p>Class A - Vampires who are usually the children of Purebloods who mated with another vampire who isn't a pureblood. But there are some vamps who are strong enough to be considered Class A even if they have no pureblood ancestry. They also have abilities.</p><p>Class B - Vampires who isn't that strong but has an ability.</p><p>Class C - Vampires who doesn't have any special ability.</p><p>Class D - Lowest of them all. They have lost all control of themselves and only thinks about killing people and drinking their blood.</p><p>Vampires uses Masks enchanted by Gifteds to hide their identity and to prevent people who knows them from recognizing them.</p><p>Vampires are given names based on the masks they wear.</p><p>Class D vampires do not use masks because they only care about blood. They don't care about hiding their identity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong stands near the gate of their university, staring at the cloudy sky while waiting for the others. Seonghwa wasn't with him because he was asked by their professor to help him bring the essay papers in his office. Hongjoong was about to volunteer to help too, but Seonghwa had told him to go ahead. </p><p>He hears footsteps approaching him and faces the direction of the footsteps, seeing Jongho walking towards him. "Hey, hyung. Where's Seonghwa-hyung?" </p><p>"Professor Lee asked his help to bring the essay papers to his office so he told me to go ahead."</p><p>Jongho nods, his red hair flying in the gentle wind. The short silence between them was immediately destroyed as the 99z arrived. </p><p>The two watch as San and Mingi push each other while walking towards them. The other three 99z behind them, chuckling. If Hongjoong had looked carefully, he would've seen Yeosang and Wooyoung smirking before they push both San and Mingi from behind, making the two boys fall. </p><p>The other three bursts out laughing at the scene. They watch as San and Mingi scramble to stand up and start chasing Wooyoung and Yeosang. Mingi manages to catch Yeosang and attacks him with tickles making Yeosang giggle as he tries to escape. But before San could get Wooyoung, Seonghwa arrived watching the scene in front of him with a face that clearly says "I am used to this chaos.". </p><p>Hongjoong laughs loudly upon seeing Seonghwa's face. Mingi lets go of Yeosang, and the four run back to their friends. </p><p>"Hey, Seonghwa-hyung! What took you so long?" Mingi asks.</p><p>"Professor Lee asked me to help him bring the essay papers to his office."</p><p>They nod and was about to start walking before Seonghwa asks them something.  </p><p>"Are you guys free today?"</p><p>Some of them let out a "yes." while the others nodded their heads as a confirmation that they were free. </p><p>"Why?" Jongho asks. </p><p>“Well, Yeosang-ah and I went to this new café near our place.” But before Seonghwa could continue, Wooyoung was already screaming.</p><p>“Are we gonna go there?!”</p><p>Everyone laughs fondly at Wooyoung as he starts jumping around in excitement when Seonghwa confirmed that they were indeed going there.</p><p>“Well then, we better start moving. There might be a lot of customers there during this time of the day.” </p><p>Everyone agreed with Hongjoong and starts walking to the bus stop while talking about their day. Soon they arrived at the bus stop and wait patiently for the bus to arrive. While waiting, Yunho and San tries teaching Seonghwa the new choreography they learned today. Hongjoong and Jongho join along too, and eventually, Wooyoung and Mingi join in their impromptu dance class leaving Yeosang standing at the side pretending he doesn’t know them. Fortunately for Yeosang, the bus arrived before they could embarrass themselves further.</p><p>Around 20 minutes later, they finally reach their stop and get off the bus. Seonghwa and Yeosang lead the way to the café, which takes around 8 minutes of walking. </p><p>“Here’s the café. The food and drinks here are really good.” Yeosang says pointing at the café. </p><p>They see a cozy-looking café called “Crescent Café”. Upon entering they can see that the interior is designed to make the inside look like a wooden cabin. Everything about the café is cozy, from the interior design to the smell of coffee and bread in the air.</p><p>The café seems to have a lot of customers, but not too much for it to be crowded. They divided themselves into 2 and sat down, tables beside each other. Yeosang and Seonghwa, who already ate here, show the others the picture of the menu they took this morning. Once they finish choosing their drinks and sweets, Seonghwa stands up and orders for them. A few minutes later he comes back with a tray holding their drinks and Yeosang, who stood up to help, trails behind him carrying a tray filled with sweets.</p><p>“Breaking News! One of the Foxes has been sighted last night!” </p><p>Everyone in the Café tenses up upon hearing the news. Seonghwa and Yeosang sit down quietly, giving their full attention to the news playing from the TV hanging on the wall.</p><p>“It is not sure which Fox was seen, but judging by the hair color it seems to be the Red Fox.”</p><p>Jongho tunes out the outside world, his thoughts going haywire. It has been a month since the two Foxes has been seen, people even speculated that they were finally dead. </p><p>The Foxes are a well-known vampire duo that can be easily recognized by their trademark matching fox masks. When one of them is seen, the other is most probably near as well. They are rarely seen apart from each other. So, for one of the Foxes to be alone, something must’ve happened to the other.</p><p>“There has been no sighting of the other Fox yet, but chances are he is somewhere out there. Let’s just hope the Hunters finally hunt them down.”</p><p>Jongho manages to hear the final words of the news before the channel changes to a popular romance film. </p><p>
  <em>Let’s just hope the Hunters finally hunt them down.</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t think it’s gonna happen anytime soon.</p><p>The Foxes are class A vampires, both extremely powerful and deadly. They have always been an annoyance to the hunters because they keep on messing up their missions or hunts.</p><p>The hunters classified them as Class A because of their precise control over their ability. The Red Fox can make and control fire, while the White Fox can make and control water.</p><p>From what they've observed, every vampire respect and even fears the Foxes, which is already proof of how powerful they are. Vampires are a proud species; they bow down to those who they acknowledge as higher or more powerful than them. Mainly the Class S, the Pure-blooded Vampires, and the Class A, Vampires who are slightly weaker than Pure Blood Vampires. </p><p>The hunters have always had a hard time getting rid of them, and Jongho believes that they will continue to have a hard time.</p><p>After a while, the café that was filled with tense air slowly went back to normal. </p><p>“So…” Everyone turns to looks at Hongjoong. “Yeosang-ah wasn’t lying when he said the food and drinks here are delicious.” </p><p>Everyone loosens up a little and smile as Hongjoong takes a big bite of his donut, emphasizing how delicious he finds it. </p><p>They continue drinking and eating their food, pushing the thoughts about the news at the back of their minds. They were never fond of talking about Vampires or Hunters like most people because the topic brings up unpleasant memories they would rather ignore or forget.</p><p>Soon, the sun starts to set so they decided to go home. Since Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Wooyoung lives near the Café, they didn't have to go to the bus stop. </p><p>"See you guys tomorrow." Yeosang waves his hand as they drop off Hongjoong and the others at the bus stop. </p><p>Inside the bus, Yunho and Mingi take a nap. San's phone vibrates as he receives a message. He looks at his phone and reads the message.  </p><p>
  <span class="u">"Hey San-ah, can you drop by for a while? I need you to do something for me."</span>
</p><p>San raises one of his eyebrows, wondering what would <em>he</em> need him for. He tells Hongjoong that he would drop by somewhere first before going home. </p><p>"Ok, be careful San-ah. Message me when you're going home alright?"</p><p>San nods and leaves the bus at the next stop. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>San was finally able to go back home. He was in the middle of texting Hongjoong, telling him he was on his way when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alley. Now in this situation, if San was a regular human, he would’ve screamed and started panicking. But San wasn’t just a regular Human. </p><p>He was a Vampire Hunter. </p><p>San grabs one of his hidden daggers inside his jacket and slashes behind him, earning himself a hiss from the vampire that grabbed him. He twists himself out of his attacker’s grip and goes into a fighting stance, ready to attack or dodge.</p><p>The vampire then turns around revealing his face. San immediately recognizes him.</p><p>Park Minjun, age 35. Male. Class D.</p><p>San tightens his grip on his dagger. With his other hand, he reaches into his jacket to get his other dagger. The vampire launches himself towards San, who dodges to the right. Using his left hand, San makes a deep gash on the vampire’s whole arm. </p><p>He moves away to avoid the incoming swing from the vampire, but quickly crouches down and swings his leg under the vampire’s legs, making him fall. San grabs the opportunity and jumps on the fallen vampire’s torso, stabbing one of the vampire’s hand and raises his other hand before bringing his dagger down to pierce through his enemy’s throat, making the vampire choke on his blood.</p><p>San stands up after making sure the vampire is dead. Just as he stands up, his senses tell him he's got company. He composes himself and sharpens his senses, body ready to react to any attacks. He waits, body tense until he senses an attack from his left. He turns fast enough to block the claws from reaching him, his leather jacket thick enough to stop the claws from piercing his arms. </p><p>He pushes the vampire away. He looks at her face and recognizes her too. </p><p>Lee Minsoo, age 23. Female. Class D</p><p>Upon recognizing her, he gets confused. Why is she here? Class D vampires always hunt in one neighborhood. They don't move around, and the last time San checked she didn't belong to this neighborhood. So why is she here?</p><p>Ignoring his confusion, he surges forward to slash at her chest, splattering blood on his face. The vampire shrieks and wildly claws at San, but he dodges easily before kicking the vampire and stabbing his dagger right where her heart was. His knowledge of Taekwondo helpful in his line of work. </p><p>The vampire falls, and he senses more vampires surrounding him. He fights them all, movements wild but sharp. His superiors had always said his fighting was, in a way, animalistic. He was like a predator, twin daggers acting as his claws. It was like watching a show. Every slash is followed by splatters of blood, painting the alley and himself red. </p><p>But at the end of the day, San is still a human. There's only so much he could do before his stamina starts to run out. He attempts to put some distance between himself and the vampires. He counts 4 vampires still standing and ready to fight, and 7 on the ground lifeless and in a pool of their blood. </p><p>San could already feel the exhaustion but he tries to ignore it. San may be a good hunter, but hunters aren't meant to work alone. They are required to always pair or team up. No matter how good a hunter may be, at the end of the day they are still humans, and their enemies are vampires. </p><p>Just as one of the vampires move to attack San, a wall of flames appears between him and the vampire, causing the vampire to shriek as she gets burned alive. San looks at the flames with confusion. He tries looking around to determine where it came from. But before he could, a man jumps down from a building and lands right in front of him, his back facing him. </p><p>The wall of flames disappears and the 3 remaining vampires throw themselves at the man. The man easily kills all three of them at the same time. He moved so quickly that if San blinked, he probably wouldn't have seen what happened. </p><p>San eyes the man, who is dressed in all black, surrounded by the blood and bodies of the vampires he just killed. He eyes the blood on the man's hands, and upon closer inspection, he notices small claws.</p><p>The man then turns around, making San gasp. The man in front of him was wearing a mask, and not just any mask, but a fox mask with red details on it. </p><p>It was the Red Fox. </p><p>San is once again confused. Why would the Red Fox save him? He's a hunter, so why save him? </p><p>Unless there was some hidden motive behind it. Realizing this, San's gaze hardens as he glares at the Fox. </p><p>"Why did you save me?"</p><p>The dark-haired vampire just stares at him. </p><p>"Why did you save me? What do you want?" San asks again his grip tightening on his daggers. He's nervous being with a well-known and dangerous vampire. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be hours for San but was just a few minutes, the vampire opened his mouth. </p><p>"I just did what was right."</p><p>San did not expect the vampire to say that. His face shows his shock as he stands frozen in shock.  </p><p>"SAN!" A voice rings out, along with a gunshot. </p><p>The vampire dodges but judging from his hiss, the bullet managed to graze him. The vampire jumps up into the building then runs away. </p><p>"San-ah! Are you alright?"</p><p>San looks at the entrance of the alley and sees Hongjoong lower the gun he just used, and starts running towards him. </p><p>"Hyung...I'm fine. I'm ok, don't worry."</p><p>Hongjoong, still worried, checks San for any injuries. He eyes the blood on San.</p><p>"Most of the blood on me isn't mine, hyung. I just got some minor wounds."</p><p>Hongjoong sighs in relief before pulling San for a hug, not caring if he was getting blood on his clothes. He wore dark-colored clothes before coming here, just in case. </p><p>"Let's go home and get those wounds treated." Hongjoong breaks the hug and guides San to where the car's parked. Thankfully no one was out so they didn't have to worry about people seeing San covered in blood. San thinks it's because they already knew a fight was going on. With how loud the vampires were shrieking, he'd be surprised if no one heard them. </p><p>Once they enter the car Hongjoong gives San his phone back. "You suddenly stopped texting and I got worried and tracked your phone. When I got there, I saw your phone on the floor, and I figured you wouldn't have dropped that unless you were attacked so I went into the alley and saw you standing still while staring at that vampire."</p><p>San remembers the Fox's words. His face changes into a confused expression.</p><p>"What's wrong Sannie?" Hongjoong frowns. </p><p>"I met the Red Fox." San avoids eye contact. </p><p>Hongjoong's eyes widened, wondering if he misheard San. </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>This time San looks at him straight in the eyes. </p><p>"The Red Fox saved me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! How was the chapter? </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 3!! A day late but Happy Halloween!!!</p><p>note!!<br/>For those who have read my early chapters, I changed Seonghwa's hair color from Dirty Blonde to Black!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark figure wearing a fox mask could be seen running across the rooftops while clutching his left shoulder. He slows down as he sees that he is near his destination. The Fox stops on one of the house’s roof and enters the house through the rooftop door. Quickly removing his shoes, he runs to his room and starts looking for bandages for his wound. </p><p>While looking for the bandages, he doesn’t notice someone entering the room. The person lifts his hand to touch the wound, startling the Fox. He turns around to see another set of red eyes staring at his wound. </p><p>“What happened?” His partner asks, frowning.</p><p>“Got grazed by a bullet. Don’t worry, I’m fine. The bleeding stopped already. I just need to bandage it until it heals.”</p><p>“Sit down and remove your shirt.” His partner moves away to get the bandages as the Fox sits down on the foot of his bed. He removes his mask and outer layer of clothing, leaving himself in black skinny jeans and a black tank top.</p><p>The door opens and he looks up to see his partner entering while holding a bandage he must have gotten from his room. He watches as his partner sits down beside him before using his ability to clean the blood around his wound. </p><p>“You ran into a hunter.” It was said as a statement instead of a question.</p><p>The Fox nods, and his partner sighs. “Hyung will be mad that you got hurt again. He’s already mad you went out last night and was even seen.”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Yeosang-ah.” The Fox faces his partner. “We’ve been on house arrest for 1 month! I understand that we got hurt pretty badly and we needed to stay low, but he can’t just keep us in the house. We’re Vampires Yeosang-ah, the danger is part of our lifestyle.”</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah…” Yeosang finish bandaging the wound then looks up at the upset Fox. “Hyung just wants to protect us. He doesn’t want the past to repeat itself.”</p><p>“I know...” Wooyoung deflates before he tries to feel the house to see if he can sense Seonghwa’s aura. “Where’s Seonghwa-hyung?”</p><p>“The council called him just a few minutes ago. Seems like it was an important meeting because hyung immediately left and just told me to message him if you were home.”</p><p>Wooyoung hums, silent for a few moments as Yeosang finishes cleaning the blood around the wound and begins to bandage it, telling Wooyoung he should be healed by tomorrow morning thanks to their fast healing. </p><p>“Why don’t we pay Hyung a visit?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Yeosang had his brows furrowed.</p><p>“Why not? We’re part of the council as well, so shouldn’t we be joining the meetings?”</p><p>“We’ve been absent from the meetings for a month Wooyoung-ah. We can’t just go in unannounced.”</p><p>“We’ve been absent for a month but we are still kept updated and we’re also able to give our views and opinions to the council through Seonghwa-hyung. We’re basically still attending the meetings, just not physically.”</p><p>The two Foxes stare at each other for a while before Yeosang closes his red eyes and sighs. “Fine, but you’ll do the explaining to hyung.”</p><p>“Great! Now you go get your outfit and change.” Wooyoung proceeds to push Yeosang out of the room. </p><p>After making sure Yeosang is actually going to change his clothes, he goes to his closet and starts searching for the outfit he usually wears with his mask. He didn’t wear his outfit earlier because he was just planning to run around a bit. He wasn't expecting to run into hunters, who also, unfortunately, happen to be his friends. </p><p>Once he finds his outfit, he closes the cabinet door and stares at his reflection from the mirror on the door. He sees red eyes stare back at him and his once silver hair is now black with red streaks on the left side of his hair.  It’s been a while since he last saw himself like this. He, Yeosang, and Seonghwa would let their real eye colors out when they were home, but Seonghwa forbade them from letting their awakened form out unless they were wearing their masks.</p><p>A vampire’s “Awakened Form” is also known as their real self. To make it easier to understand, one can think of their awakened form as a vampire’s potential. Every vampire has potential in them, but not every vampire can unlock that potential. The reason for that is because there are conditions that need to be met before one awakens. </p><p>First of all, the vampire should be strong enough to handle the amount of magic they will carry once they awaken. If they get too overwhelmed by the magic, their bodies will give out and it may lead to their death. The other condition is harder to achieve because they will need a “trigger” for them to unlock their full potential. A trigger is usually strong emotions like anger and sorrow. </p><p>A vampire who has awakened are extremely powerful, they are automatically classified as Class A. One way to figure out if a Vampire has already awakened is by their physical appearance. Usually, their hair will become an unnatural color, some vampires also have markings on their skin.</p><p>Wooyoung remembers his Awakening. Like every other Awakening, his wasn’t a fond memory. He eyes the bandage around his shoulder, his mind replaying the events that just happened a few minutes ago before pushing those thoughts aside. He starts walking to the bathroom to wash off the dried blood on him.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Yeosang sits in the living room, already dressed up in his outfit. His outfit is a simple customized shirt, with it being black on one side and blue on the other, which was tucked into black pants. On the left side of his shirt, where it was black, there's a blue symbol of a fox. His black and blue fox mask beside him. </p><p>He brings out his phone to message Seonghwa. While his finger hovers over the send button, he pauses and thinks if he should tell his hyung about Wooyoung’s plan to visit him. He decides against it and presses the send button, sending a short message that says Wooyoung’s home. Like Wooyoung, he’s also tired of being stuck in the house. </p><p>Yeosang continues scrolling through his feed while waiting. He looks up from his phone when he senses Wooyoung’s aura and sees Wooyoung in his outfit. He's wearing a customized black blazer where the sleeves and right lapel is red. Underneath the blazer is a plain black shirt that was tucked into black pants, topped off with a thin black choker around his neck, a black gem hanging from it. To match with Yeosang, he also has a red symbol of a fox on the left side of his blazer. </p><p>Wooyoung sees Yeosang and smiles at him, but Yeosang frowns as he noticed that Wooyoung's shoulders were tense. "Did something happen while you were out?"</p><p>Wooyoung tensed further. "Yeah..." He avoids Yeosang's eyes. "I'll tell you once we're home."</p><p>Yeosang narrows his eyes but nods, not wanting to push him. He stands up and puts his phone in his pocket. "The meeting's probably gonna start soon. We should go now." He grabs his mask and wears it. Letting his Awakened form out. Wooyoung watches as Yeosang's blonde hair grows a little longer and turn white with faded light blue on the tips. Wooyoung wears his black and red fox mask as well before the two head out. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The two Foxes finally arrive at an old abandoned building. They enter and head straight to the hidden door at the side of the staircase, it was disguised as a wall. To make sure the building was secured, the door had been enchanted so that it could only be opened by magic. The two Foxes put one of their hands on the door and gently push their magic onto the wood, their eyes glowing red as they do so. The door opens and the two enter the tunnel that’s lit by the candles on the side of the walls. The door closes behind them and they start walking in the candlelit tunnel.</p><p>Eventually, they reach the end of the tunnel where a door waits for them. They open the door and finally enter the actual building. After walking through a candlelit tunnel, everything suddenly seems so bright; the inside looking like any other organizational buildings. </p><p>Having memorized the route to the council meeting rooms, they head straight towards it. While walking, everyone around them makes space for them to pass once they recognize who they were. The Foxes continue walking, ignoring the obvious stares and whispers they get, hoping no one will approach them.</p><p>Unlike some of the other high-ranking Vampires, the two foxes along with Seonghwa prefers to be followed out of respect and not out of fear. They are easily approachable and because of this fact, many vampires follow them out of admiration.</p><p>Fortunately for them, no one approaches them, it seems like it was obvious that they were in a hurry. They see Seonghwa about to enter the meeting room when he suddenly stops and looks at them. Seonghwa was also dressed up in his outfit. His outfit was a simple white silk long sleeves tucked into black pants, with a blazer embedded with glittery strings, pearls, and even gems. His once black hair was now bleached blonde, his black mask, embedded with black gems, on his face. </p><p>Seonghwa quickly walks towards them. “What are the two of you doing here?” He whispers harshly.</p><p>Yeosang looks at Wooyoung beside him who opens his mouth to whisper back. “We’re here to join the meeting. Hyung, you’ve kept us in the house for a month. I know you’re trying to protect us, but our wounds have already been healed for 2 weeks.” </p><p>Yeosang nods at his partner’s words. “He’s right, hyung. You need to trust us to take care of ourselves.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, he understands what they mean. It wasn’t fair of him to keep them locked up in the house even when their wounds have already healed. “I know, I’m sorry. I just…” He doesn’t continue his words but one look at the two in front of him, he knows they understand what he was about to say. </p><p>“We should head inside then.” Seonghwa gestures at the door of the meeting room. “Be careful. They didn’t say it in front of me but the other council members are starting to think of getting you out of the council for being weak.” Seonghwa says the last word bitterly. </p><p>It was no secret that some members of the council did not like Yeosang and Wooyoung to be part of the council. The council is mostly composed of Class S vampires like Seonghwa, or Class A vampires who are the children of the Class S vampires. Yeosang and Wooyoung are both Class A vampires but they weren’t born as vampires, they were originally humans.</p><p>Yeosang scoffs while Wooyoung just lets out a cold chuckle. “Weak? Please, they should know first-hand how powerful we are. We didn’t become part of the council for no reason.” Wooyoung says as he and Yeosang’s aura become dark and intimidating.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles before entering the room first and leaving the door open as a signal for them to enter after him. They wait for a few seconds before Yeosang opens the door, and they enter. Everyone in the room except for Seonghwa audibly gasps. </p><p>“Wooyoung-ssi! Yeosang-ssi! We weren’t expecting you tonight.” </p><p>Wooyoung smiles politely but his eyes were sharp. “Yes, we’re sorry for coming unannounced. Really hope you won't mind that we're joining you"</p><p>"No, of course not. We're glad to have you back." One says through gritted teeth. </p><p>The two smiles as they proceed to sit down beside Seonghwa, with Yeosang sitting on his right and Wooyoung on his left.  </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Somewhere else, in a car parked a few minutes away from a bloodied alley, two boys both covered in blood converse.</p><p>“The Red Fox saved me.” San says as he stares straight at Hongjoong’s eyes.</p><p>“Are you talking about the vampire that was with you? Are you sure it’s him?”</p><p>“Yes, he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit but I saw his mask. It’s definitely him.”</p><p>San watches as Hongjoong’s face turns confused. “But why would he save you?”</p><p>“I asked him the same thing.”</p><p>Hongjoong snaps his head towards San. “What did he say?”</p><p>“I just did what was right.”</p><p>“What?” Hongjoong is even more confused. He did what was right? Did he mean by saving San? Sure, it is the right thing to save someone but why would a vampire save a human? And a vampire hunter nonetheless. </p><p>“Wait, by save…” Hongjoong remembers the dead vampires in the alley. “do you mean he killed those vamps?”</p><p>San tells Hongjoong everything that happened in the alley, not leaving any details out. Hongjoong listens carefully, trying to figure out the Fox’s intentions on saving San. He ruffles his hair out of frustration when he couldn’t think of any.</p><p>“Let’s just go back home and let Yunho take a look at your wounds. Call Jongho and tell him to wake the others up.”</p><p>San pulls out his phone, laughing as he thinks of how Jongho will wake up Yunho and Mingi. Those two are surprisingly deep sleepers for someone of their profession. He presses the call button and waits. Jongho picks up at the sixth ring, voice groggy.</p><p>“Hyung? Why are you calling at 2 in the morning?” </p><p>San didn’t realize how late it was. He starts feeling guilty for making Hongjoong stay up late to wait for him.</p><p>“Hey, sorry to wake you but can you wake up Yunho-yah and Mingi-yah? We need them awake and functioning when we arrive home.”</p><p>Movements of bedsheets could be heard through the other line. Jongho must’ve sat up from his bed. “Did something happen? Are you alright hyung?”</p><p>“I’m fine Jongho-yah. Just a few cuts that Yunho-yah can take a look at later. Go wake up the others alright? We’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“Ok…” Jongho said, voice worried before hanging up.</p><p>The car is filled with silence for a few seconds before Hongjoong speaks up.</p><p>“Why did they call you?”</p><p>“They wanted me to test out the new training program” San says while staring out the window. </p><p>“New training program?”</p><p>“Yeah, they finally decided to make it more modernized and high-tech by using virtual reality. I had so much fun I didn’t notice what time it was. We should try it out once they implement it.” San faces Hongjoong, his eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>“Sure, we’ll try it as soon as we can.”</p><p>San releases a small celebratory shout which makes Hongjoong laugh. San continues talking about the new training program the whole ride. Hongjoong didn’t mind, it let him and San focus on something else before they need to focus on the Red Fox.</p><p>They arrived home quickly due to the fact that it was around 2:30 in the morning with only a few cars on the road. Hongjoong quickly opens the gate for San to enter, the two hurry towards the front door worried the scent of dried blood on them would attract more Class D vampires.</p><p>Upon entering the living room, the other 3, who are already awake and ready, snaps their heads in their direction. Yunho had his medical supplies already spread out on the mini table for San. Mingi and Jongho are both seated at the dining table, laptops out.</p><p>Yunho immediately notices the blood on them and rushes forward to make them sit down on the couch that was covered in towels to avoid stains. </p><p>“I’m fine. The blood on me came from San-ah.” Hongjoong slips his arm out of Yunho’s grip.</p><p>Yunho tells San to sit down and remove his jacket, already picking up cotton balls and alcohol to clean and disinfect San’s wounds. Hongjoong removes his blood-stained jacket and sits down beside Jongho.</p><p>“File for a clean-up crew in xxx-xxx-xxx in the second alley.” He tells the maknae.</p><p>“What happened?” Mingi asks.</p><p>“San-ah got attacked by some Class D vamps on his way home. He was messaging me when it happened so I knew something happened. Tracked down his phone to get his location.” The leader explains, leaving out the detail about the Red Fox for later.</p><p>“But I’m fine. Just have some cuts here and there. Nothing to worry about.” San reassures the two seated at the dining table.</p><p>The room quiets down with everyone doing something. Jongho starts filing for a clean-up crew to send the Bureau with Hongjoong giving the details. Yunho is still focused on treating San’s wounds, and Mingi enters the room a few minutes later carrying coffees. The scent of coffee overpowering the scent of blood and disinfectants.</p><p>San stands up to change his clothes after Yunho finishes treating his wounds. Yunho cleans up his medical supplies before sitting with the others at the dining table. San joins them a few minutes later, slipping onto the chair silently.</p><p>They all look between San and Hongjoong, knowing that something else happened. After all, why would they wake them up if they can only wake up Yunho.</p><p>San and Hongjoong make eye contact, having a silent conversation through their eyes. San was the first to look away and look at everyone one by one before speaking. </p><p>“Remember how the Red Fox was seen last night?” Everyone except for Hongjoong nods.</p><p>“Did you run into him?” Mingi voices out everyone’s question.</p><p>“You could say that.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Yunho asks.</p><p>San tells them about his meeting with the Red Fox. By the end of the story the three frowns in confusion. </p><p>“What we still don’t know is why did he save San-ah. Though the Foxes don’t really kill hunters, there must be a reason behind why he would save San-ah.” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“He said that he was doing the right thing, right?” Yunho looks at San for confirmation.</p><p>“Yeah…” San nods.</p><p>“It doesn’t make sense.” Everyone faces Mingi who hasn’t spoken since San told the story. “Has there ever been a vamp that saved a human before?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve heard any.” Yunho says.</p><p>“But what if he really did save San-hyung because he believed it was the right thing?” They all turn to the maknae who looks deep in thought. “Think of it hyungs. The Foxes have never killed anyone, or at least from what we know. They’ve also been recorded to kill some vamps that were on our target lists.”</p><p>“Come to think of it…” San speaks. “you’re right.”</p><p>“But this goes against what they’ve been telling us.” Hongjoong states. </p><p>Everyone quiets down, not knowing what they should believe. Everyone says that vampires are just monsters who focus on killing people, they’ve seen enough proof to prove that point but what just happened with San makes them think again.</p><p>“Hyungs…what if not every vampire is bad?” Jongho asks.</p><p>Yunho and San nod hesitantly while Hongjoong and Mingi doesn’t reply. The other three doesn’t force them, knowing their bad history with vampires.</p><p>“San go file a report about what just happened, but don’t mention anything about the Red Fox. Yunho, help him.” Hongjoong surprises everyone. </p><p>“Wait, hyung are you sure? We’re breaking protocols if we don’t mention the Red Fox.” Yunho says.</p><p>“I know. Just don’t mention him. It will just cause problems to arise. They’ll take in San for questioning to find the reason why he was saved.”</p><p>“What if boss finds out?” </p><p>“I’ll make sure dad won’t find out.” Hongjoong avoids any eye contact as he leaves the room and walks upstairs.</p><p>The remaining four look at each other, not knowing if it was a good idea not to mention the Fox. They understand Hongjoong’s worry about the questioning San will get if they mention it. After all, the bureau is extremely strict and skeptical about everything. They should know first-hand about it thanks to the fact that Hongjoong’s father is the head of the bureau, while Yunho and San came from a family of hunters. The three of them were already born in the hunter life. Unlike Jongho and Mingi who joined it.</p><p>“Let’s just remove him from the report. It’s not like we’re going to run into him again.” San says, breaking the silence as he drags the laptop towards him to start a report. Yunho sits beside him to fill in the details that a medic is in charge of filing. Jongho and Mingi going back upstairs to sleep after San told them they were fine and didn’t need any help.</p><p>Upstairs, in one of the bedrooms, Hongjoong lets out a sigh. Something tells him something big is going to happen. He doesn’t know why he told San to break the protocols, but his instincts tells him it was the right choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! How was the chapter? Were your guesses correct? </p><p>If you are confused or have any questions don't be shy and ask me. I'd be glad to answer any questions you guys may have.</p><p>Info:</p><p>- Wooyoung and Yeosang's Outfit is from live stages of inception.<br/>- Seonghwa's outfit is from their Fellowship Tour.</p><p>I have posted reference pictures of both their outfits and masks in my twitter. Please do check it out so it can help your reading experience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!!! Sorry I took so long to update this ;-; But I hope you guys enjoy it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vampire enters the council room, judging by her aura, she seems to be a Class S. She scans the room, checking if everyone is present. Her eyes widen upon seeing Yeosang and Wooyoung before smiling at them, which the two Foxes return.</p><p>“Well then, since we are all present. Let’s start the meeting.”</p><p>Everyone nods, face serious. The council has annual meetings from time to time, but an emergency meeting is never good news for them. </p><p>“First of all, thank you for coming as soon as you can despite the meeting being called so suddenly.” The vampire leading the meeting looked over the room, making eye contact with everyone. </p><p>“The reason I called for this meeting is that there is a matter that we should address. I’m not sure if you’ve heard it already but lately, hunters are now hunting vampires in broad daylight.” Everyone either widens their eyes or gasps in shock.</p><p>The hunters never hunt during the day because they wouldn’t want to cause unnecessary panic among the people when hunting and because they know that vampires only become active during the night. For them to start hunting during the day could only mean more trouble for the vampires.</p><p>“The hunters are now actively taking in suspected vampires and are also starting to patrol during the day to figure out who the vampires are among the people. We need to be more careful; we should always be on alert. The moment someone suspects you, the hunters would take you in for questioning. There are already cases of vampires being killed on the spot after rejecting to be taken in and accidentally revealing themselves” </p><p>A hologram generated by magic appears in front of them, showing the videos. Everyone’s faces darkening as they watch the hunter kill the vampire without any mercy.</p><p>“What happens during the questioning?” Seonghwa asks, posture calm and proper but his eyes were another story, they were filled with anger.</p><p>“A vampire that managed to escape has told me that the hunters were not gentle during the whole process. They purposely held the questioning in a room that smells strongly of blood to see if she would react to the smell. They also give her arm a small cut to see if she would heal or not. Once they figured out, she was indeed a vampire, they locked her up and tortured her. Giving her enough blood to heal herself and not go insane. They tried making her reveal another vampire and getting information out of her about us, but she stayed quiet and didn’t betray us. She, fortunately, managed to escape just a few days ago after she awakened.” </p><p>Everyone flinches upon hearing the last sentence. Just how much did they make the poor vampire go through for her to awaken?</p><p>“Where is she now?” Yeosang surprisingly speaks out. </p><p>The vampire leading the meeting looks at Yeosang. “She is currently under my care and being taken care of. Until she is able to go through all the trauma she has endured and the stress of awakening, she will be under my protection.”</p><p>The meeting goes on for another hour before finally coming to an end. Everyone leaves the meeting room with heavy thoughts in their minds. Seonghwa walks through the hallways, mind busy as he thinks of a solution, Yeosang and Wooyoung a few steps behind him. They exit the building and head back home.</p><p>Around 10 minutes of running across the rooftops. The three finally reaches their home, quietly entering and removing their shoes.</p><p>“You to go ahead and get some sleep. We still have university tomorrow.” Seonghwa says already walking towards the stairs, leaving Wooyoung and Yeosang in the living room. </p><p>Wooyoung stands still in the living room, hesitant to tell them about what happened while he was out. They were already stressing over the news they talked about during the meeting, he doesn’t know if now is the right time to tell them.</p><p>Fortunately, Yeosang who was beside him noticed his hesitance and took the lead.</p><p>“Hyung.” </p><p>Seonghwa who was already halfway up the stairs stops when he hears Yeosang’s voice call out to him. He turns around to face Yeosang and notices Wooyoung beside him looking a little hesitant.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Wooyoung-ah?”</p><p>Wooyoung looks at his partner first before looking at Seonghwa. “I have something to tell you guys.”</p><p>Seonghwa nods and tells the two Foxes to go wash up first then meet up in the living room so Wooyoung could tell them.</p><p>A few minutes later, the three are seated on the couch dressed in comfortable clothes. Their masks gone and their hair back to its normal color, leaving their red eyes out.</p><p>“What did you want to tell us, Wooyoung-ah?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Wooyoung squirms around, he doesn’t know how to tell them. It’s not like he can just go and say <em>Oh I ran into some hunters who are also apparently our friends, and did I mention that Hongjoong-hyung shot me?</em>. Yeah, he definitely can’t say that. He continues thinking of ways on how to tell them when Yeosang snaps him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah?” </p><p>“San-ah and Hongjoong-hyung are hunters.” Wooyoung says quickly, mentally facepalming at how he said it.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” </p><p>Wooyoung sighs before he repeats slowly. “San-ah and Hongjoong-hyung are hunters.” He looks at Seonghwa whose mouth is open in shock and at Yeosang whose eyes had widened.</p><p>“I was running around when I smelled a lot of blood.” Wooyoung started to tell his story after seeing the other two try and fail at talking. “I followed the scent to investigate. When I got there, I saw around 7 vamps dead in an alley and 4 more cornering a hunter. I got closer to see the hunter.” Wooyoung sees an image of San covered in blood flash in front of his eyes. “It was San.” Seonghwa and Yeosang widen their eyes further. “I joined the fight and killed the vamps that cornered him.”</p><p>“Did he try to attack you?” Yeosang asked hesitantly.</p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head. “No, he just stood there surprised to see me. He asked me why I saved him, and I just told him I was doing what was right.”</p><p>“What about your bullet wound? Where did you get that?” </p><p>“Wait, bullet wound? You’re hurt Wooyoung-ah?” Seonghwa finally talks, voice worried.</p><p>“I’m fine hyung don’t worry, it was just a graze. Yeosang-ah already bandaged the wound. It should be gone by tomorrow morning.” Wooyoung reassures his worried hyung.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs in relief, grateful that it was just a graze. “So, who shot you then?” </p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung.”</p><p>A flurry of emotions flashes through Seonghwa’s face. He was feeling a mix of shock, worry, confusion, and sadness.</p><p>“But how did we not notice it? You said there were already 7 dead vampires, right?” Seonghwa continues after a nod from Wooyoung. “Assuming that San-ah was the one who killed them all, he should be skilled enough to be a fully trained hunter.”</p><p>The two Foxes come to a realization after hearing Seonghwa’s words. For San to be able to kill that many vampires by himself, he must’ve been a hunter for some time now. How could they not realize it? They should’ve seen signs or at least seen them in action for the past 2 years of being friends with them.</p><p>“Wait, if San-ah and Hongjoong-hyung are hunters.” Yeosang says. “Then, what about the others? Are they hunters too?” </p><p>“They probably are. Hunters are usually teamed up.” Wooyoung replies.</p><p>The three falls silent as they try to process the new information they have. Their minds replaying memories to see if there were signs that they missed. Within their two years of friendship, there should be an instance where they slipped. </p><p>“There was a time San-ah came to school smelling of blood.” Yeosang says, remembering a memory from a year ago. San was late for school once, and when he entered the classroom just a few minutes before the professor came in, he smelled faintly of blood. Later during their dance class, San had to sit down because he told the teacher he had sprained a muscle and couldn’t dance. Yeosang remembers how he didn’t believe it one bit because the fresh blood he could smell from San was definitely not from a sprained muscle.</p><p>“There was also a time where Hongjoong-ah had panicked when I went through his bag to find some of the reference books he borrowed.” Seonghwa says. He doesn’t remember when it happened but he did remember going through Hongjoong’s bag to get the reference books that Hongjoong had borrowed from the library for their research paper. Before Seonghwa could open the bag, Hongjoong had already snatched the bag from Seonghwa’s hand saying that he would look for it instead. </p><p>"Last week I was heading towards the library to return some books I borrowed and saw Yunho-yah in front of me so I tried surprising him from behind, but he suddenly turned around and grabbed my hand before I could scare him." Wooyoung says, remembering how he was shocked at first before laughing and teasing Yunho for reacting that way. </p><p>The three vampires quiet down, minds processing the information. </p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t figure it out or at least suspected them.” Yeosang mutters under his breath.</p><p>“What should we do, hyung?” Wooyoung looks to Seonghwa who looks conflicted.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s safe to be near them after our discussion with the council, but we can’t just distance ourselves, it will make us seem suspicious. I’ll try to find another university we can enroll in so that we have an excuse for distancing ourselves.” </p><p>The other two nod at his words, their faces conflicted. They knew Seonghwa’s suggestion is the right choice to make but they’re hesitant to leave their friends behind. </p><p>“The two of you should head to bed. Just be careful around them, try to act normal.” Seonghwa runs his hand over his face before moving towards the stairs. </p><p>Yeosang and Wooyoung follow suit going up the stairs, heading towards their respective rooms. </p><p>Wooyoung immediately walks towards his bed and lies down on it. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, tossing and turning as if it could help silence his noisy thoughts. He eventually gives up and lies flat on his back, staring at his ceiling. A few minutes pass by when he hears a soft knock.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Wooyoung faces the direction of the door and sees Yeosang entering his room. He sits up and leans on the headboard. </p><p>“Why are you still awake? Shouldn’t you be asleep right now?”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Yeosang says as he sits down beside Wooyoung.</p><p>The tension Wooyoung didn’t know he had left his shoulderS as soon as he feels Yeosang’s comforting aura wrapping around himself. Yeosang has always been shy to initiate physical affection, choosing to use his aura to show that he cares. Like right now, instead of hugging Wooyoung he uses his aura to comfort him. </p><p>“I was thinking about San.” Wooyoung eventually admits after a minute of silence. “I don’t want to leave him or the others.”</p><p>Yeosang hums, laying his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve become too attached to them that even though I found out they’re hunters, I still wanna be friends with them.” Wooyoung closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from forming. “You were right, Yeosangie. We shouldn’t have become their friends.”</p><p>Yeosang sighs. The three of them have gotten attached to the others, but Wooyoung has always had trouble letting people go once he becomes attached to them. After all, that’s the reason why he became a vampire in the first place.</p><p>Yeosang didn’t know what to reply. Yes, he did tell Wooyoung and Seonghwa that they shouldn’t become friends with the others because it could lead to problems like the one they’re facing right now, but that’s not what Wooyoung needs to hear. He can’t lie either because Wooyoung can easily tell when he’s lying. So, with a sigh, he lifts his head off Wooyoung’s shoulder and offers his wrist to Wooyoung.</p><p>Humans think that vampires do not drink from another vampire. They think that they only drink human blood, but that is wrong. A vampire drinking from another vampire is uncommon, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. The act of drinking from another vampire is considered intimate, so it usually happens between lovers, but it is also common among family or coven members. </p><p>Though Wooyoung and Yeosang doesn’t really drink from each other or Seonghwa often due to obvious reasons, it has become a way of comfort among the three of them. When one was feeling upset, sad, or sick they would let that person drink some of their blood to cheer them up.</p><p>Wooyoung took the offered wrist and looks at Yeosang for confirmation. He bites down gently after Yeosang nods, humming as blood fills his mouth. His red eyes glowing a beautiful crimson color. </p><p>Wooyoung pulls back after a few minutes has passed, licking the bite that has already healed to clean it. After that, he lays his head on top of Yeosang, who went back to laying his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, and wraps his aura around Yeosang as a silent thank you.</p><p>The two, surrounded by each other’s aura, slowly fall asleep. Though they would probably wake up with their back and neck sore, they didn’t dare ruin the comfortable atmosphere around them.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Seonghwa stand at the bus stop as they wait for the bus to arrive.</p><p>“My back is so soreee.” Wooyoung complains while stretching until he hears a satisfying crack from his back.</p><p>“You’re not the only one.” Yeosang says while he massages his neck, trying to loosen some of the tension.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles watching the two. He remembers walking into Yeosang’s room to check if he was awake since he usually wakes up early. He walks to Wooyoung’s room when he finds Yeosang’s room to be empty. The sight that greets him when he opens the door made Seonghwa internally coo, silently walking into the room, he brings out his phone to take a picture of the two younger vampires cuddling in their sleep.</p><p>“You two could’ve laid down on the bed before sleeping.” He laughs, making the two Foxes grumble under their breath.</p><p>The bus arrives soon after. “Be careful.” Seonghwa mutters loud enough for the other two to hear. They enter the bus and sit at the back, leaving spaces for San and the others like they usually do.</p><p>On the outside, it may seem that the three vampires weren’t nervous at all. When on the inside, they’re actually really nervous about what the day has to offer.</p><p><em>“Just be careful around them, try to act normal.”</em> </p><p>Seonghwa remembers saying that the night before, but it’s easier said than done. <em>How can you act normal around your friends after finding out they are hunters? </em> Seonghwa sighs. He looks at Yeosang and Wooyoung and sees them in the same position as him. He hopes Hongjoong and the others won’t notice it. </p><p>The bus stops and they see their friends enter the bus, already waving at them with small smiles. San automatically sits beside Wooyoung, Jongho beside Yeosang, and Hongjoong beside Seonghwa with Yunho and Mingi sitting in front of them. The eight of them make small talk, the three vampires still cautious. If the other five noticed it, they didn’t mention anything.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Music could be heard loudly inside the room, the students all dancing to the new choreography the teacher had taught them. Once the teacher is satisfied with their performance, he stops the music and tells them to get changed. Wooyoung was bent in half, his hands on his knees, trying to calm his racing heart. He sees someone approach him through his hair and stands up to see it was San approaching him. He sighs, ignoring the nervousness he can feel bubbling underneath his skin. </p><p>“Hey Young-ah, are you free for vacant period?” </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Can we talk in the field?”</p><p>The nervousness that Wooyoung had been trying to ignore comes back in full force. He can see Yeosang looking at him in his peripheral vision, who probably heard their short conversation.</p><p>“The field? Just the two of us?” He hopes San won’t notice the slight shake in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a while since we last hang out without the others.”</p><p>“Sure. Let me just change my clothes.” He says, smiling slightly at San before turning around to grab his bag. He wanted to say no but he can’t, or else San would definitely notice something is wrong. </p><p>Wooyoung speed-walks towards the changing room, his hands gripping his bag tight. He takes his time changing his clothes, trying to delay the impossible. Once he finally leaves the changing room, he sees San already waiting for him outside the door.</p><p>“Hey! What took you so long.” </p><p>“I didn’t even take that long, San-ah.” </p><p>“Yes, you did!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>The two continue bickering back and forth as they start walking to the field. The bickering helped calm down Wooyoung’s nerves. They meet the other 99z in the hallway who finished changing their clothes as well. </p><p>“Are you two going to join us?” Mingi asks.</p><p>“Nope, we’re going to the field to have some ALONE time.” San emphasizes the alone to make sure the others won’t try joining them.</p><p>“Alright San-ah, you don’t have to emphasize the alone.” Mingi laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry. We’ll let you two enjoy your little date.” Yunho teases, making both Wooyoung and San turn red.</p><p>“Wha-what are you talking about? We’re not like that.” Wooyoung stutters. </p><p>“You two sometimes act worse than Yunho-yah and Mingi-yah.” </p><p>“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Mingi hits Yeosang’s shoulder. “But he is right, you know? You guys act more like a couple than me and Yun.” </p><p>“We’re just friends!” Wooyoung says, San nodding beside him.</p><p>Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang look at them, their faces say they don’t believe them. </p><p>“Let’s just go.” San says, walking past them while hiding his red face. </p><p>Wooyoung follows suit, waving at Yunho and Mingi before smiling at Yeosang who had looked worried about letting Wooyoung be alone with San. He pats Yeosang’s shoulder to reassure him that he’ll be alright.</p><p>The two walk silently to the field, choosing to sit down underneath a tree. They stay silent for a few more minutes. Wooyoung closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind.</p><p>“Young-ah” Wooyoung open’s his eyes to look at San. “I know we don’t really like talking about this topic but I’m just really curious.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Vampires.” Wooyoung tenses.</p><p>“What about them?” He says after a tiny pause.</p><p>“What do you think of vampires?”</p><p>“Are you asking me if I think vampires are monsters like everyone else?”</p><p>“Do you?” San looks at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“If I said no, what would you do?” Wooyoung replies, a small test to see if San is like the others.</p><p>“Nothing.” San says without hesitation. Wooyoung continues staring at him, trying to see if it was ok to continue his next words.</p><p>“I don’t think every vampire is a monster.” Wooyoung says softly, not wanting anyone but the two of them to hear his words. </p><p>“What do you mean?” San asks. He doesn’t look like he’s suspicious or judging Wooyoung, so he continues.</p><p>“Imagine there’s this small village where everyone is close.” Wooyoung starts. San’s brows furrow in confusion but he lets Wooyoung continue. “In this village, there’s a kind and happy family. Then one day, the father was revealed to be a serial killer so he was arrested. Everyone in the small village was horrified, how could he do those horrifying crimes? They started calling the father a monster for all the evil he has done.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with vampires?” San finally asks. Wooyoung ignores him and asks a question of his own.</p><p>“Would you call the father’s children monsters too?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Would you call his children monsters as well?”</p><p>“No.” San looks offended at the idea, making Wooyoung raise an eyebrow. “They didn’t do the crime, it was their father. They shouldn’t be called monsters.”</p><p>“Even if their father is a monster too? Shouldn’t they be considered monsters as well? After all, they are children of a monster.”</p><p>“But they weren’t the one who did the crime. They were just unfortunate to have a monster as a father. Their father does not make who they are as a person.” San defends the children.</p><p>Wooyoung stares at San. “Now apply that mindset to vampires.” He says, surprising San. “You say the children shouldn’t be called monsters just because their father was one. So, it shouldn’t be fair to call every vampire to exist a monster just because we see those that kill and abuse their power.” </p><p>San sat there, his eyes wide in realization. He already had thoughts that went against what he was taught growing up as a hunter when Jongho had voiced it out last night, but hearing it from someone who wasn’t a hunter really made him open his eyes.</p><p>“San?” He hears Wooyoung’s worried voice. “Hey, are you alright? What’s wrong?”</p><p>San must have looked like he saw a ghost, but no one can’t really blame him. It isn’t every day you realize that everything that was taught to you since you were a child could be wrong. </p><p>“I’m fine. I just came to a realization. All my life I was tau-“ San coughs to cover his slip up. “I was told by everyone around me that vampires are just monsters, and I believed it.”</p><p>Wooyoung hums before opening is mouth. “Do you still believe it?”</p><p>“I-“ San looks hesitant. Wooyoung ignores the pang of hurt he feels. “No. I don’t believe it anymore.” San says, now sounding sure.</p><p>Wooyoung looks into San’s eyes to see if there was any hint of hesitation, he finds none. </p><p>“You’re right Wooyoung-ah. It’s not fair to generalize every vampire as monsters.” San hides his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it took me this long to realize.” </p><p>Wooyoung hugs San, trying to comfort him. “It’s not your fault San. Everyone around you have always said that since you were a child, right?” He could feel San nod. “Then it’s normal for you to think that way too. Sure, I won’t lie and say you couldn’t have realized it sooner, but it isn’t your fault for adopting that way of thinking. If it makes you feel better, at least you finally realized it right? It’s better than not realizing it at all and continue leaving the rest of your life with that mindset.”</p><p>San stops hiding his face and decides to hug Wooyoung, his chin on the other’s shoulder. </p><p>“I know. I just feel guilty and confused.” He says softly. Wooyoung feels a few droplets of tears on his shoulder, making him hug San tighter. He understands San, understands the confusion and the feeling of seeing the world in a whole new different light.</p><p>The two stay there underneath the tree, hidden from other people’s eyes. Wooyoung continues to hug San, trying to comfort him and feeling hope blossom in his chest. Hope that San, and possibly the others, would accept them despite being vampires. Hope that he wouldn’t have to leave them behind.</p><p>San, on the other hand, starts to feel less guilty and confused thanks to Wooyoung. San’s glad all the vampires he and the others killed are those who they have proof that they committed crimes. He knows he and the other can’t run away from being hunters. He’ll deal with that at another time, there’s too much going on in his head. Instead, San decides to enjoy this moment with Wooyoung and completely relaxes in the other’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? What part of this chapter did you like best? I personally really liked the last two paragraphs, especially San's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some fluff as a break from the past few chapters!! I'm sorry for the wait ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi and Yunho are the first to enter the cafeteria, walking straight to their usual table. After Wooyoung and San left them, Yeosang had also excused himself to study in the library, leaving the couple to mindlessly walk around the school before deciding to head to the cafeteria since it would be lunch break after their vacant period. </p><p>Mingi brings out his phone to message their group chat, saying they’re already in the Cafeteria waiting for them. They receive a thumbs up from Yeosang. The music majors were probably still busy in class while Woosan are still having their alone time. </p><p>“Who do you think is gonna confess first?” Yunho says, smiling cheekily at his boyfriend.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Between Sannie and Woo, who do you think is gonna confess first?”</p><p>Mingi hums in thought. “I think Sannie’s gonna confess first.”</p><p>“Then let’s make a bet. Loser pays for the winner’s lunch for a month.”</p><p>“A month?!” Yunho nods at Mingi. “Yun, my wallet will be empty if I lose.”</p><p>“So will mine. It’s a fair bet.” Yunho says, giving Mingi his best puppy eyes. It wasn’t that hard seeing as Yunho practically looks like one.</p><p>“Fine.” Mingi sighs making Yunho let out a small celebratory shout. Mingi swears he can already hear Yunho making plans on how to make Wooyoung confess first in his head. </p><p>The bell rings, meaning it's already lunchtime. They see the door open, Yeosang being the first to join them before the rest of the student population starts flooding the cafeteria. </p><p>“Woosan isn’t here yet?” He asks as he sits down.</p><p>“Nope. They haven’t seen the group chat either.” Yunho then faces Yeosang with a bright grin. “Who do you think is going to confess first?”</p><p>“San-ah” Yeosang says without hesitation while Mingi raises his hand to give him a high five. </p><p>“I think Wooyoung-ah will confess first.” Yunho pouts when the other two laugh at him. </p><p>“Wooyoungie will just end up panicking and chicken out.” Yeosang’s remark causes them to laugh.</p><p>While they were calming down from their laughing, their phones buzz at the same time. Bringing their phones out, they open the messaging app to see Wooyoung sent a message to their group chat.</p><p><b>Woooooooo:</b><br/>
me and sannie are on our way</p><p>“Oh my God. What if they enter the cafeteria holding hands and announcing they’re now dating?” Yunho excitedly gushes, Mingi joining in as well. Yeosang laughs at them while messaging back.</p><p><b>Hehet-mon:</b><br/>
yunho-yah and mingi-yah are making a bet</p><p><b>Woooooooo:</b><br/>
hmm??<br/>
what bet??</p><p>Before Yeosang could spill to Wooyoung, the couple tackles him, making him nearly fall off the chair in the process.</p><p>“Don’t tell them!”</p><p>“It will ruin the bet!”</p><p>The couple start tickling Yeosang in revenge, not noticing Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Jongho approaching them. The three of them then start laughing at the scene in front of them.</p><p>“How long have you guys been here?” Hongjoong says once they reach the table, surprising the three, and making Yeosang lose his balance. In an instinct to regain his balance, he reaches out to grab something, which unfortunately happens to be Yunho, making the two of them fall.</p><p>Mingi and Seonghwa help the two up, Yeosang still laughing a bit from the previous tickle attack he had suffered.</p><p>“Are you two ok?” Hongjoong asks once his laughter died down.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re ok.” Yunho says before grabbing his phone again.</p><p>“Yeosangie only arrived a few minutes ago. Yun and I were already here before him.” Mingi answers Hongjoong’s previous question, seeing as the other two wouldn’t answer him. Yunho was busy messaging Wooyoung, trying to make up another bet so he and San wouldn’t find out about their little bet on them, while Yeosang on the other hand, still tries to recover from the tickle attack.</p><p>“What about Wooyoung-hyung and Sannie-hyung? Where are they?” Jongho asks, sitting beside Yunho.</p><p>“Wooyoungie said that they’re on their way.” Yunho answers, still focused on his phone.</p><p>Yeosang, who finally recovered, sends Seonghwa a reassuring smile when he noticed Seonghwa’s worried expression. Even though they have already relaxed around Hongjoong and the others throughout the day, Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel worried about leaving Wooyoung alone with San.</p><p>They leave their bags on their table, standing up to buy food. Once they're all seated at the table, they immediately dig into their food, not even bothering to wait for San and Wooyoung.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah and San-ah are definitely taking their sweet time, aren’t they?” Hongjoong says after a few bites of food.</p><p>“Let them enjoy their alone time, hyung.” Jongho laughs.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m surprised they still aren’t dating. Everyone else but them knows they like each other.” Everyone agrees with Yunho’s words. It was no secret that Wooyoung and San were really close, everyone who sees them assumes that they are dating. When asked, they’d just deny they have feelings for each other then leave the people asking them visibly unconvinced.</p><p>“Those two are just oblivious idiots.” Yeosang says, making everyone laugh once again. </p><p>“What are you guys laughing about?” </p><p>They turn to San and Wooyoung who just arrived, already holding the food they must’ve bought.</p><p>“What took you guys so long? We were wondering when you two would join us.” Mingi teases them.</p><p>“We wanted to enjoy the peace and silence we had because we knew that the moment we join you guys, it would disappear.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk. You’re the noisiest among us.”</p><p>Everyone laughs as Wooyoung playfully hits Yeosang before seating between him and Seonghwa while San decides to sit beside Jongho. Seonghwa notices San’s slightly puffy eyes and makes a mental note to ask San about it once lunch ends. They continue eating, letting the noise from the cafeteria fade into the background.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Seonghwa and San walk alongside each other. Seonghwa’s next class was in the same direction as San’s next class so he should have a few minutes worth of time to talk with him.</p><p>“Hey, San-ah.”</p><p>San curiously looks at his hyung, head tilted in a questioning way.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>San’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Yeah, I’m ok. Why?”</p><p>“I noticed your eyes were a little puffy, did you cry?”</p><p>“Oh.” San simply says. He stays silent, Seonghwa deciding not to press further. </p><p>“Wooyoung-ah and I just had a talk.” San says after a minute or two of silence. “I guess you could say I had a problem, and he helped me.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad he managed to help you.”</p><p>“Yeah, he really helped a lot.” San smiles, thankful for Wooyoung’s help and comfort.</p><p>Just as the two were gonna separate so that they could go to their respective classes, Seonghwa pats San’s head. “If you have any more problems, you can always go to one of us, alright?” He says looking at San fondly.</p><p>San nods, dimples on full display and eyes twinkling with happiness. Before Seonghwa could bring his hand back, San hugs him. The hug was brief, lasting only a few seconds, but it conveyed the gratitude San felt towards his elder. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, hyung!” Seonghwa watches San run off to his next class with a soft smile on his face.</p><p><em>Maybe staying with them won’t be too bad.</em> Seonghwa thinks before walking to his next class.</p><p>-----------------------<br/>
As usual, all eight of them meet up again after school and start walking to the bus stop. Once they’re all seated on the bus, Mingi proposes an idea.</p><p>“Tomorrow is a weekend, right? Let’s have a sleepover!” </p><p>“Sleep over?” Yeosang asks.</p><p>“Yeah! Unless some of you have a project or assignment you need to do, I was wondering if we could have a sleepover.”</p><p>Everyone seems to like the idea, already voicing their agreement.</p><p>“Whose house are we going to sleep at?” </p><p>“Last time we had a sleepover it was at our house, so this time we’re going to theirs.” Yunho answered Jongho.</p><p>“Is that alright, Hwa?” Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa sitting beside him.</p><p>“Sure, we don’t mind. Give us around 30 minutes to clean the house.”</p><p>“Hyung, I don’t think we even need to clean the house. You’re always cleaning it!” </p><p>Everyone laughs at Wooyoung as he starts whining at Seonghwa. </p><p>“Ok, we’ll be at your house after 30 minutes. Anything you want us to bring? Snacks? Games?” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“You can bring some games if you want. Wooyoung and I can buy snacks while Seonghwa-hyung cleans the house.” Yeosang says, obviously trying to escape cleaning the house to which Seonghwa responded by hitting his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s wear pajamas! Me and Yun actually bought some matching pajamas a few days ago.”</p><p>“Did you two already plan this beforehand?” Jongho questions the couple.</p><p>“Not really. We did plan to have a sleepover so we bought everyone pajamas, but we didn’t plan what we should do.” Yunho replies.</p><p>Everyone immediately gives their own ideas.</p><p>“Let’s play Hide and Seek!”</p><p>“Oh! What about twister?”</p><p>“Mafia! Mafia!”</p><p>“Let’s have a movie night!”</p><p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa try to make them quiet down, seeing as they’ve gotten really noisy that people started glaring at them. Realizing how noisy they were, they continue sharing their ideas and planning the sleepover more quietly until the bus arrives at a stop.</p><p>Hongjoong, Yunho, Mingi, San, and Jongho get off the bus, waving at the other three that were left behind. </p><p>“See you guys later!” </p><p>Once they get to their house, everyone already starts to pack whatever they need for the sleepover. Yunho and Mingi immediately hid their prepared pajama into their bags, preventing the others from seeing them. Meanwhile, Hongjoong helps San in searching for the twister they’ve already forgotten has even existed. Jongho heads to the bathroom to wash up, already decided to pack his things only after washing up.</p><p>Eventually, after finishing up and getting to their friends’ house, they were greeted by Yeosang who invites them in. Upon entering, they spotted Wooyoung arranging the snacks he and Yeosang bought on the coffee table that was pushed towards the wall; Seonghwa was lint rolling the sofa.</p><p>Jongho spots the small mountain of lint roller wrappers and laughs. “Did you lint roll the whole house, hyung?” </p><p>“He sure did.” Yeosang says.</p><p>“At least the house is clean!” Seonghwa defends himself.</p><p>“You can stop cleaning now. I’m sure the house is clean enough.” Hongjoong says, unplugging the vacuum that was beside the sofa and putting it away. Seonghwa lint rolls the sofa one last time before picking up the lint roll wrappers and throwing it in the trash bin.</p><p>Yeosang, who had gone upstairs to get something, comes back carrying sleeping mats. Jongho and Yunho help him set the mats on the floor near the sofa while Mingi puts all their bags to the side. </p><p>Once they’re all done and finally relaxing, Yunho suddenly jumps. “Oh! The pajamas!” </p><p>He grabs his bag and sits on the sleeping mats, the others moving to sit on the mats as well.</p><p>“So, we actually bought it in pairs.” </p><p>“Pairs?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s eight of us, so we bought 4 matching pajamas.”</p><p>“Why matching?”</p><p>“Because it’s cute!” </p><p>Yunho brings out the pajamas, all folded neatly. They were simple in design. </p><p>“This one is for Hong-hyung and Hwa-hyung!” Mingi says giving them their matching pajama. Hongjoong’s pajama is purple with thin white strips, while Seonghwa’s is white with thin purple stripes. </p><p>“Oh? The material is really soft.” The oldest says as he gets his pajama, Hongjoong agreeing with him.</p><p>Mingi gave Wooyoung a light pink pajama with grey polka dots and San being his partner was given a grey pajama with light pink polka dots, while Yunho gave Yeosang a red pajama that had a black collar and cuffs and Jongho a black pajama with red collar and cuffs. Everyone liked the pajama they were given; Mingi and Yunho did a good job choosing the color schemes.</p><p>“How did you come up with the pairings?” Jongho asked. </p><p>“That’s a secret~” Yunho grins. </p><p>“Anyways, we should go change into our pajamas so we can start having fun!” </p><p>Listening to Mingi, everyone goes into separate rooms so that they could change into their pajamas. Once they’re all gathered in the living room, all wearing their pajamas, they notice Mingi and Yunho’s. They both wore an orange and yellow plaid pajama, with orange being Mingi’s more dominant color and yellow as Yunho’s dominant color. However, it seems like the couple had exchanged their pajama shirts.</p><p>“Did you two switch your shirts?” Hongjoong asks them. With confirmation from Mingi, everyone laughs at them, not surprised at all. It wasn’t new to them to find the two sharing their clothes.</p><p>“What should we do first?” Yeosang asks, sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>“Oh!” San runs to get his bag and pulls out a box. “Let’s play twister!” </p><p>Everyone agrees with him. Since they were already paired together, they didn’t have to play rock paper scissors to team themselves. </p><p>“Ok, it will be team play. The team that stays on the mat the longest will be the winner. The winner also gets the right to pick the movie later.” </p><p>The first team to play was Wooyoung and San. Though they had a rough start with Wooyoung’s daring decision to step on a circle that was the farthest from him, they managed to avoid falling for 5 minutes before Wooyoung, who had been underneath San, lost his balance trying to carry San’s weight.</p><p>After them, Yeosang and Jongho went next. They had a smooth beginning but started having trouble staying on the mat from how tangled they got with each other in the middle of the game, causing Yeosang to get flustered and lose his balance. </p><p>Next up was the two hyungs, Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Nothing much happened during their match aside from Hongjoong and Seonghwa yelling at Yeosang to spin the wheel faster. They almost managed to beat Wooyoung and San’s time record but Seonghwa had fallen just a few seconds short of the 5-minute mark, making them the second place.</p><p>Last to play was Yunho and Mingi, whose game didn’t really last long. They had a hard time maintaining their balance throughout the game, especially when they got tangled up, because of their tall structure.</p><p>In the end, Wooyoung and San had won the chaotic twister game. After they took a break so they could eat dinner, they played more games. They ended up being loud enough that Seonghwa had gotten worried that their neighbors might’ve heard them, especially after playing a random play dance playlist to see who knew the most dances. </p><p>Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Jongho despite being a music major and not a dance major, are actually really great dancers. They knew a lot of dances, but when it came to girl group dances, Seonghwa takes the crown. Forgetting about how loud they were, Seonghwa danced to Gotta Go with everyone else cheering for him. </p><p>Eventually, they decided to take a break, tired with all the games and dancing they just did. They all sat in the living room with the snacks they got from the coffee table while Wooyoung and San choose which movie to watch. </p><p>“Why don't we go on a How to Train your Dragon marathon?" Wooyoung suggests. </p><p>"The movie with a dragon that looks like Seonghwa-hyung?" Mingi asks, everyone laughing as they see the resemblance between the animated dragon and Seonghwa. </p><p>San turns the lights off and plays the first movie before sitting beside Wooyoung. As they reached the end of the second movie, Yeosang yawned and slowly leaned on Jongho's shoulder. No one noticed it because of the darkness, but Wooyoung saw it and laughed softy. </p><p>By the end of the last movie, everyone except for Seonghwa and Hongjoong, have fallen asleep. The two hyungs fondly watching the scene around them. </p><p>San and Wooyoung were practically cuddling as they slept. Yeosang, who had fallen asleep on Jongho, had the latter's arm thrown over his shoulder. Yunho and Mingi were leaning on each other while holding each other's hands, the popcorn they were eating earlier forgotten on Yunho's lap. Seonghwa and Hongjoong themselves were leaning on each other but had managed to stay awake until the movie ended. </p><p>The two stand up and quietly pick up the snacks scattered everywhere, throwing the empty containers and putting away those that still contained some snacks. After cleaning up a bit and also brushing their teeth, they lie down on the sleeping mat.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hwa."</p><p>"Goodnight, Hong."</p><p>The two hyungs smile at each other, surrounded by the peaceful scene happening around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this wasn't the original plan for chapter 5 😂 😂 I decided to give you guys some fluff even if I'm not that good at writing fluff. So, I hope you guys still enjoyed it!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some information you need to know before reading this chapter:</p><p>The Gifted are people who are born with the ability to wield magic. They don't like to be called witches because of the misconception humans have towards them. There aren’t that many gifteds in the present era due to the witch hunts that happened in the past, and unlike vampires who can turn other people, you can only become a gifted if you are born as one. </p><p>The Gifted prefers to help from the shadows instead of joining the vampires in fighting hunters or doing missions. They are usually in charge of legal affairs and keeping their identities safe. It is because of them, that vampires can hide themselves using an enchanted mask and also why hunters have a hard time tracking them. However, there are times that the gifted do go out on missions. They just disguise themselves as vampires so that they won’t be found out.</p><p>Humans do not know that the Gifted exist, but the hunters do, for reasons I will explain in further chapters.</p><p>Vampires and gifteds have the ability to communicate with each other if they have an emotional bond. An example is a sire and their fledgling. The Gifted can also communicate with other gifteds or vampires even without an emotional bond using a spell, but the person they are talking to won’t be able to reply.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight shines through the curtains, casting the eight sleeping boys in a gentle light. Yeosang opens his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He slowly raises himself into a sitting position and looks around the room. Jongho was beside him, face flat on his pillow and his hair all messed up. Turning his head in another direction, he sees Yunho and Mingi not far away from him and Jongho. He smiles as he sees Yunho’s arm around Mingi as the two slept. Looking to his right, he sees Seonghwa sleeping on the sofa and Hongjoong on the other sofa. He yawns while picking up his phone to check the time. Seeing it was 9:45, he stands up and stretches a little bit before walking towards Wooyoung who has San’s arm thrown over his waist. </p><p>Yeosang shakes Wooyoung’s shoulder gently. Wooyoung groans, blindly trying to shove Yeosang’s hand off his shoulder.</p><p>“Wake up, Wooyoungie.” He shakes his shoulder harder.</p><p>“What time is it?” Wooyoung says, voice muffled and eyes still closed.</p><p>“It’s 9 in the morning. We need to cook breakfast for the others.”</p><p>Wooyoung sighs, remembering how he and Yeosang promised the others that they would cook breakfast for them. He tries to remove San’s arm around his waist only for San to tighten his hold on him, pulling Wooyoung closer. Yeosang holds back a laugh behind his hand as he watches Wooyoung trying to escape from San’s grip without waking him. </p><p>“Don’t just laugh at me! Help me!” Wooyoung hisses at his partner. </p><p>Yeosang lifts San’s arm so that Wooyoung can escape. Once he manages to get out, Yeosang grabs a nearby pillow to replace Wooyoung in-between San’s arms, who immediately hugs it tight. The two Foxes move to freshen up before cooking.</p><p>Wooyoung enters the kitchen yawning and sees Yeosang already in the kitchen, bringing out the ingredients they may need.</p><p>“What are we going to make for breakfast?” Yeosang asks, turning on the stove.</p><p>Wooyoung scans the ingredients that Yeosang brought out. “We can just make kimchi fried rice with left-over rice and kimchi.” He puts a pan on the stove. “Do we have pork belly?”</p><p>“Yeah, we do.” Yeosang replies, opening the refrigerator to bring out the pork belly.</p><p>“Can you cut the pork belly and kimchi? I’ll cut the garlic.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The two move to do their respective tasks, the sound of knives hitting the cutting board filling the silent kitchen. After Wooyoung is finished cutting the garlic, he walks towards the stove and checks if the pan is heated. Deeming it hot enough, he pours oil into the pan and spreads it using a spatula.</p><p>“Can you give me the garlic and pork belly, Yeosang-ah?”</p><p>Wooyoung sees Yeosang placing two plates on the counter beside him, before going back to cutting the kimchi. Wooyoung thanks Yeosang as he picks up the plate that had the minced garlic and starts stir-frying it. The two continue cooking in silence. Yeosang cutting the kimchi into small pieces and Wooyoung adding in the sliced pork belly. Wooyoung was about to add the rice to the pan when he senses someone approaching the kitchen. </p><p>“Good Morning. What are you guys making?” Seonghwa walks into the kitchen, combing his hair with his hands.</p><p>“Good Morning, hyung. We’re making kimchi fried rice.” Yeosang answered.</p><p>Seonghwa hums. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“It’s fine, hyung. We got this.” Wooyoung says.</p><p>“Okay.” Seonghwa pats Yeosang and Wooyoung’s heads before heading out to wake the others up.</p><p>“I’m done with the kimchi. I’ll go set the table. Tell me when you’re done cooking the rice so I can cook the eggs.” Yeosang hands the kimchi to Wooyoung.</p><p>After Wooyoung thanks Yeosang, the latter cleans the kitchen and sets the table. Since the dining table was in their living room, he sees the others in various states of consciousness and Seonghwa trying to wake them up. </p><p>“Wake up!”</p><p>The others who were still asleep finally wakes up.</p><p>“I’m awake. I’m awake” Mingi mumbles, eyes trying their best to open.</p><p>Hongjoong, who was already awake, crawls over to San. “San-ah, wake up.” San grumbles and tries to turn away. </p><p>“Hey, Sangie. I’m done cooking. You can cook the eggs now.” Wooyoung enters the living room with the pan of kimchi fried rice. Yeosang nods, walking back to the kitchen so he could cook. By the time he was finished cooking the eggs, everyone else was seated at the dining table. </p><p>“Good Morning.” Yeosang greets them, placing the plate of eggs on the table. Everyone greets him and starts eating. The living room is quiet, nothing but the noise of forks and spoons hitting on plates.</p><p>After their breakfast, they play rock-paper-scissors to decide who would wash the dishes. Everyone cheering when Seonghwa lost.</p><p>Hongjoong and the others stayed for a few more hours before they went back home. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung and Yeosang were practicing their choreography for fun when Seonghwa walked into the living room with a serious face. The two halting their movements. Wooyoung turns the music off that was playing on his phone. </p><p>"What's the matter, hyung?" Yeosang asks. </p><p>"We have a mission."</p><p>The two Foxes exchange confused glances. "Then why is your face so serious? We go on missions all the time."</p><p>"This one is a little different." Seonghwa sighs. </p><p>"It can't be that bad, hyung. I’m sure we can handle it." Wooyoung says, confused on why Seonghwa seems to be on edge about the mission.</p><p>"We're going to need some help." Seonghwa looks at Wooyoung. "Can you message Yeonjun-ah and his clan? Ask them if they're free tonight." Wooyoung nods, obediently doing what he was told.  </p><p>"What's the mission?"</p><p>"I think it's best if I tell you once Yeonjun-ah and the others are here." Seonghwa answers Yeosang. </p><p>"Yeonjun-ah said they're free the whole day and that they're willing to help." Wooyoung says, eyes still glued to his phone while he messages Yeonjun. "He says they can come now if you want them to."</p><p>"That would be great."</p><p>A few seconds after Wooyoung relays Seonghwa's message to Yeonjun, a blue portal appears in the middle of the living room. A man with pink hair walks through the portal first, followed by four others. The last man, whose hair was blue, closes the portal behind him. </p><p>"It's been a while since we've last seen each other." Yeonjun greets them with a smile, the other four smiling at them too. </p><p>"Yeah, last time we saw each other was before Yeosang-ah and I took a break, which was a month ago." Wooyoung slings an arm around Yeonjun's shoulder, staring at his pink hair. </p><p>"What? Why are you looking at my hair? Does it look bad?" </p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head. "It looks good, but how is your scalp still alive? The last time we met, you were blonde and before that, you had blue hair. Now you're pink!"</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung is already starting to lose some of his hair to all the bleaching he made his scalp go through." Taehyun says, making everyone laugh. </p><p>"I could say the same thing to you! You keep changing your hair every week! Last time you went red, but after that, you kept switching from different shades of pink before finally settling on blonde." </p><p>Soobin speaks up before Yeonjun and Taehyun could continue bickering. "So, what did you need our help for, hyung?" They all look at the blue-haired man. “If you’re asking for our help, it must mean this mission is really serious.”</p><p>Soobin was right. They don’t usually ask for help from other people because they prefer to do missions by themselves. If ever they do need help, the only people they ask are Soobin and his clan, also known as TXT. Unlike most gifteds who are satisfied with supporting from the shadows, TXT enjoys going out on missions from time to time.</p><p>“Why don’t we have a seat first?” Seonghwa says, gesturing to the sofas. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” </p><p>“No, thank you hyung. We just finished eating a few minutes ago.” Beomgyu says.</p><p>Once everyone is seated, Seonghwa starts to speak. “We were given a rescue mission. Our target is an 18-year-old boy named Choi Hyunwoo. Now, the reason why we need your help,” He looks at TXT. “is because the boy was turned against his will by Lee Donghyun, a Class S vampire.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kai says. “isn’t he part of the Vampire Council?”</p><p>“Yes, he is.” </p><p>“The council was the one who gave you this mission. So, shouldn’t he be aware of this?” </p><p>“No, you don’t have to worry about that. Though it is true he is part of the council, we have a rule wherein if we find a council member suspicious, we investigate them by ourselves.” Seonghwa explains. “Don’t they do that in your council too?”</p><p>“We’re not exactly part of the council. So we don’t know if they do that too.” Beomgyu says.</p><p>“So what’s your plan, hyung? When and how are we going to do this mission?” Kai asks Seonghwa.</p><p>“Donghyun-ssi has actually invited us for dinner.” Yeosang and Wooyoung look at Seonghwa, not aware of the news. “It’s normal for him to invite council members to discuss things over dinner. It seems Soohyun-ssi, the one who gave us this mission, was aware of this fact and asked me to do it for her.”</p><p>“So while the three of you keep him occupied, we’ll free the kid?” Yeonjun asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods. “Will you help us?” TXT makes quick eye contact with each other, having a silent conversation through their eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask, hyung.” Soobin smiles. “We’re always willing to help your coven.”</p><p>Seonghwa smiles back at Soobin. Everyone moving to the dining table to start planning for the night. Hours passed and the sun has finally fallen asleep. </p><p>The three vampires who were dressed neatly and formally finally arrive at Lee Donghyun’s house. They were welcomed by a maid at the door who leads them to the dining room.</p><p>“Welcome, Seonghwa-ssi. I see you have brought your dear Foxes with you.” They were greeted by Donghyun upon entering. Wooyoung and Yeosang bowing their heads to show respect while Seonghwa nods in greeting. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting me. I hope you don’t mind I brought Wooyoung-ah and Yeosang-ah with me.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind. They are always welcomed in my house” </p><p>The three vampires take a seat at the table, the food being served before them by the maids that just entered the room. They wait for Donghyun to take the first bite before they start eating their food as well.</p><p>“I believe it has been a month since we last saw you. Have your injuries healed?” The question was directed towards the two Foxes.</p><p>“Yes, they have healed.” Wooyoung answers for them both.</p><p>“That’s good.” Wooyoung holds back a scoff. The words said were lacking any sincerity.</p><p>They continue eating while discussing council plans. Seonghwa did all the talking, Wooyoung and Yeosang staying quiet. Donghyun was one of the council members who believed they don’t deserve to be in the council because of the fact they were once human. He doesn't see them as fellow council members.</p><p>
  <em>"We’re inside the house."</em>
</p><p>The three could hear Soobin’s voice in their heads. The plan is simple. While the three vampires keep Donghyun occupied, TXT would enter the house and start searching for the boy. It would take a while since there were servants around the house, but they’re not worried since TXT are all gifteds, it would be easy to search the house undetected with the use of their magic. Now all they need is to stall time for them. It was a good thing that other council members were not invited. It would have been a big mess if they were. </p><p><em>"We found the boy. We’ll update you once we get him out."</em> </p><p>This time it was Yeonjun’s voice. They feel relieved that TXT managed to find the boy without encountering any problems. The only thing left they need to deal with is Donghyun. It would be hard to restrain him. Not only is he a powerful Class S vampire, but they were attacking him in his own home. </p><p><em>"He’s out."</em> Beomgyu says.</p><p>“May I ask you a question, Donghyun-ssi?” Seonghwa asks. Yeosang and Wooyoung ready to strike if told.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Do you know Choi Hyunwoo?” The smile on his face twitches.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” </p><p>The air in the room was tense. Donghyun’s aura becoming darker and threatening, to which Seonghwa responded by pushing his aura towards Donghyun's. It was a show of dominance between two Class S vampires. </p><p>“He was reported missing two weeks ago. Rumors say he was seen with you recently.” </p><p>Donghyun stands up, sending a blast of concentrated energy towards Seonghwa. Yeosang reacted straight away, forming ice in front of his sire to protect him. Donghyun dodges in time before he could get hit by Wooyoung’s flames.</p><p>“Do that one more time and I will burn you alive.” Wooyoung snarls.</p><p>Seonghwa quickly becomes a shadow, melting into the ground and reappearing behind Donghyun. </p><p>“Judging by your reaction, you do know Choi Hyunwoo.”</p><p>Donghyun turns around, claws out, and ready to slash at Seonghwa. Only for Seonghwa to jump away and send a dark tendril that pierces straight through his shoulder. The two pureblood vampires fight, ignoring the sounds of the door slamming open, servants running inside. Wooyoung and Yeosang charge at them, leaving Seonghwa to deal with Donghyun. </p><p><em>"Split them up, Yeosang-ah."</em> Wooyoung tells his partner telepathically.</p><p>Yeosang makes large spikes of ice appear out of nowhere which limits the space of movement of the enemies. </p><p>Wooyoung runs in between the spikes, slashing every enemy he encounters with his claws. Every slash he makes goes up in fire. He takes a glance to his right and sees Yeosang, surrounded by swirls of water, dodge an attack from an enemy before one of the swirls solidifies into ice and stabs their leg. Screams of pain could be heard throughout the room, some from Yeosang stabbing them with his ice and others from Wooyoung’s flames eating at their skin. The two Foxes take extra care to make sure they don’t injure the servants badly, only injuring them enough so that they can’t fight.</p><p>Someone jumps over Yeosang’s ice and land behind him. Yeosang didn't have to look behind him to know who it was. He knows the aura coming from the person; it was Taehyun. </p><p>“Yeonjun-hyung should be with Wooyoung-hyung right now, and Beomgyu-hyung is making sure no other servants enter the dining room.” </p><p>“What about Soobin-ah and Kai-yah?” </p><p>“They’re bringing Hyunwoo-ssi to your house.”</p><p>Taehyun lets out a wave of magic that stuns every enemy in their vicinity while Yeosang freezes them.</p><p>“Taehyun-ah! Duck!” Taehyun ducks without hesitation. Sharp ice flying over him as they stab the vampire that was about to grab him.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung.” </p><p>“Be careful.” </p><p>Yeosang and Taehyun stand back to back as they continue fighting while protecting each other.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>At the other side of the room where it had no ice, Seonghwa and Donghyun clashes. </p><p>“You’re now subjected to confess under the council’s authority.” Seonghwa says, blood trickling down the side of his face from the small cut on his cheek.</p><p>Donghyun lets out a small humorless laugh. “Never thought I would hear those words directed at me.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have to hear them if you followed the rules.”</p><p>Dark tendrils emerge from the ground Donghyun stood on. He jumps to avoid it, but one manages to grab his ankle and drags him back to the ground as more dark tendrils appear and wrap themselves around him.</p><p>“Your attempts to escape my bindings are futile. Just surrender.” </p><p><em>"Hyung, we’ve dealt with the servants. How are you holding up?"</em> Seonghwa hears Yeosang’s voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>”I’ve got it under control. Are any of you hurt?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Just a few cuts here and there.”</em>
</p><p>The ice that covered half the dining room melts, revealing Yeosang and the others. Taehyun and Beomgyu start casting a spell that immobilizes the servants. Wooyoung walks towards Seonghwa and Donghyun with Yeonjun right behind him.</p><p>"Yeonjun-ah." Seonghwa calls when he sees them approaching. </p><p>Yeonjun snaps his fingers, making Donghyun fall unconscious.</p><p>"I told Soohyun-ssi that our work here is done." Wooyoung says, holding up his phone that shows his conversation with her.</p><p>"Did you double-check everything?" Seonghwa asks the two who both nod.</p><p>"We should probably head back. The boy might make a scene once he wakes up. We had to make him fall asleep so we could get him out." Yeonjun says.</p><p>They head back after Taehyun and Beomgyu double-checked if they managed to immobilize every servant. They meet Kai in the living room once they enter the house.</p><p>"Hyungs! You're here!" He jumps off the sofa. "How'd it go?"</p><p>"It went fine, Hyuka. Where's Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun asks.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung is with the boy right now. He showed signs of waking up so he decided to watch over him in case he wa-" Kai stops talking mid-sentence. </p><p>"Hyuka?" Beomgyu calls him.</p><p>"The boy's awake." Kai says. Soobin must've told him telepathically.</p><p>The other 3 members of TXT move to help Soobin when Kai stops them.</p><p>"Wait! Soobin-hyung said he has it under control. He managed to calm him down but the boy would probably go on another panic attack if someone else enters the room."</p><p>"Why don't we all clean up?" Seonghwa says before turning to Kai. "Can you tell Soobin-ah to update us once he thinks the boy is calm enough to talk to?" Kai nods.</p><p>"Can I talk to the boy, hyung?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"I don't think it's safe for you to talk to him." </p><p>Wooyoung ignores Yeosang. "Please, hyung?"</p><p>Seonghwa sighs. "Ok, but the moment he starts panicking, you have to leave the room. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Half an hour later, Soobin enters the living room where everyone is. Beomgyu was the first who noticed him. </p><p>"Soobin-hyung!" </p><p>"You guys can talk to him now, but only one person at a time." Soobin says.</p><p>Wooyoung stands up and goes up the stairs, stopping in front of the door of the guest room. He minimizes his aura, making sure his fangs are gone and his red eyes are back to brown before knocking. No one answers, but Wooyoung already expected that. He opens the door, slipping in and closing the door softly. </p><p>Wooyoung sees Hyunwoo sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. He was hugging his knees with his head lowered and face hidden. </p><p>"Hello." Wooyoung says, sitting on the floor. He keeps a respectable distance from Hyunwoo to show he really wasn't there to hurt him.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The boy finally lifts his head and looks at Wooyoung.</p><p>"What are you?" </p><p>"I'm a vampire." Wooyoung didn't want to lie. If he needed Hyunwoo to trust him, he needs to be honest. </p><p>Hyunwoo doesn't reply. Instead, he chooses to stare at Wooyoung. </p><p>"How long has it been since you were turned?" Wooyoung waits patiently for Hyunwoo to answer.</p><p>"18 days." </p><p>Wooyoung hums. "The first month after being turned is the hardest. But it would become easier after that, especially when you have someone helping you adjust."</p><p>"Why..." Wooyoung gives Hyunwoo an encouraging smile when he stops talking. "Why do you speak as if you've experienced it too?" </p><p>"Because I did."</p><p>Hyunwoo's eyes widen. "You were turned like me?"</p><p>Wooyoung nods. "Yeah, but our situations are different. I wasn't turned against my will." Wooyoung looks at Hyunwoo. "I asked to be turned."</p><p>It was quiet for a while. Wooyoung could feel the shock coming from the boy.</p><p>"Why? Why would you ask to be turned?" Hyunwoo lets his legs rest on the mattress. His posture is less tense than when Wooyoung first entered the room.</p><p>"If I told you, would you promise not to tell anyone?"</p><p>"I won't." Wooyoung makes eye contact with Hyunwoo, trying to find something in them. After he finds what he was looking for, he smiles and opens his mouth to talk.</p><p>"Ok, where do I start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the wait. Updates might take longer now because of school ;-; </p><p>Anyways, the next chapter will be Wooyoung's origin!! Any ideas on what his past is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Origin Chapter: Wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! It's been more than a month since the last update and I apologize for that. School's been keeping me busy. I had to finish everything for my first semester 😂😂 I'm currently in my winter break so I hope I can finish the next part of this chapter before I go back to school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A phone could be heard ringing in the room, waking up a brown-haired boy who was wrapped up in his comforter. He ignores it and pulls the comforter over his head. When the ringing continues, he finally sits up and grabs his phone. </p><p>“Hello?” He asks, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Jung Wooyoung." Came an annoyed reply.</p><p>It took him a few moments before realizing who was on the other line. </p><p>“Yeosang-ah?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me. I have been calling you for the past 10 minutes.”</p><p>“What? Is it already 4?”</p><p>“It is. Now please open the door.”</p><p>Wooyoung grumbles and hangs up before he forces himself to stand up. He walks down the stairs and towards the front door. Upon opening the door, he sees a frowning black-haired boy outside and lets him in. </p><p>“You were still sleeping at this hour?” Yeosang says as a greeting.</p><p>“I had jet lag. Try arriving back home from a 13-hour flight.” Wooyoung sits down on the sofa.</p><p>Wooyoung and his family had gone to the USA for nearly three months. The original plan was for them to stay for a week or two to celebrate Wooyoung’s 17th birthday, but they ended up staying to celebrate the holidays as well.</p><p>"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"No, thanks. I'm not hungry"</p><p>Wooyoung hums, still jet-lagged.</p><p>"Are you that tired? I can go back home and let you sleep if you want." Yeosang says, noticing how tired his best friend is. </p><p>"No, it's ok. It would be hard to fix my sleep schedule if I slept now." Wooyoung stretches up and yawns. "Let's go back to my room."</p><p>Yeosang nods and follows Wooyoung as he leads the way towards his room. The moment they enter the room, Wooyoung goes straight to his bed and sits down with his back against the wall while Yeosang closes the door behind him. </p><p>"How was the vacation? Did you get to document it?” Yeosang sits on the bed as well. Wooyoung notices the space Yeosang put between the two of them and frowns. </p><p>“It was really fun. It’s kinda hard carrying a camera the whole time but I managed to take a lot of good pictures and videos.” Wooyoung grabs his laptop from his nightstand. “I edited it during the flight. Do you want to see it?” </p><p>“Sure.” Yeosang moves closer but still kept some distance between him and Wooyoung, making the latter frown.</p><p>“What’s with all this distance?” He loops his arm around Yeosang and drags him closer. Wooyoung swears he hears a sharp intake of breath coming from his best friend.</p><p>“Just don’t want you falling asleep on my shoulder.” Yeosang says.</p><p>“If that happens then just wake me up.” Wooyoung says before clicking the play button. </p><p>The two best friends watch the video Wooyoung edited. The video was simple, it was a compilation of pictures and videos that Wooyoung took throughout their vacation. The video ends with the camera facing a mirror, showing Wooyoung holding it as he waves using his other hand.</p><p>“So?” Wooyoung looks at Yeosang with expectant eyes.</p><p>“It was nice. You did a good job editing it and choosing the background music.” Wooyoung smiles brightly and hugs Yeosang who tenses for a second before hugging back. Wooyoung was too sleepy to notice it.</p><p>The two continue talking about what they did during the holidays or any interesting topic they could think of. Eventually, Wooyoung’s stomach started to grumble which made Yeosang laugh before he took his phone out to order some food. After debating on what food they should order, they settled on ordering pizza so that Wooyoung’s parents and siblings can easily heat it for dinner once they finally wake up.</p><p>“Are you going to sleep here tonight?” Wooyoung asks, grabbing another pizza slice and biting it.</p><p>“No, I’ll be sleeping at my house.” Yeosang says as he finishes his slice of pizza.</p><p>Wooyoung frowns at his answer. Yeosang would never turn down the offer, taking any chance he could get to stay out of his house. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so.” </p><p>The two continue to eat in silence. Yeosang was avoiding Wooyoung’s eyes that seemed to watch him, trying to figure out the reason behind his decision to go back home instead of sleeping in Wooyoung’s house. After eating, Yeosang stands up and grabs his bag.</p><p>“I’ll head back home. You should probably sleep now.” Yeosang laughs, seeing how sleepy Wooyoung is.</p><p>“Hey, Yeosang-ah.” Wooyoung calls before Yeosang could open the door. “Nothing happened while I was gone right?”</p><p>“Nothing happened Wooyoung-ah.” Yeosang smiles at him before turning around. “See you tomorrow at school.” He opens the door, leaving Wooyoung stuck in his thoughts.</p><p>
 <em>If nothing happened then why do your eyes and smile say otherwise?</em>
</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung wakes up the next day feeling more energized than last night. He stays in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about yesterday’s events. Yeosang had been distant last night. He knows something happened while he was gone and that his best friend is hiding it from him. With a sigh, Wooyoung stands up and starts to get ready for school. He won't interrogate Yeosang for now, but he would keep an eye on him.</p><p>“Good morning.” Wooyoung greets his mom and brothers once he enters the living room. They greet him back as he sits down. “Did dad leave already?”</p><p>“Yeah, and you kids should be heading to school by now.” Their mom scolds.</p><p>Finishing his breakfast as fast as he could, Wooyoung gets into the passenger seat with his older brother in the driver’s seat and his younger brother seated at the back.</p><p>“Are you wearing your seatbelts?” Joonwoo, Wooyoung’s older brother, asked. </p><p>“Yeah!” Kyungmin, their youngest brother, replied.</p><p>“Wooyoung?” </p><p>“Yeah, hold on.” Wooyoung buckles up then gives his older brother a thumbs up.</p><p>Joonwoo starts the car and the three siblings head to school. They drop Kyungmin first since his school is the closest to their house. </p><p>“Bye hyungs!” He says before running off inside his school.</p><p>“BYE KYUNGMIN-AH!” Wooyoung shouts, earning him a slap on his shoulder from Joonwoo.</p><p>“You’re too loud, Wooyoung-ah.” He says exasperated, making Wooyoung laugh. “Did Yeosang-ah visit yesterday?” </p><p>“Yeah, he did.”</p><p>“He didn’t stay the night?”</p><p>“No. He said he was going to sleep in his house.”</p><p>Joonwoo didn’t say anything else, not knowing what to say. Wooyoung turns on the radio and leans on the window, mind filled with worry for Yeosang.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung enters his classroom, face brightening as soon as he sees Yeosang already seated. He approaches Yeosang and sits down beside him. </p><p>“Morning, Yeosangie!”</p><p>Yeosang who was stuck in his mind was startled before realizing it was just Wooyoung. “Good morning, Wooyoung-ah”</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>The door slammed open before Yeosang could reply. Everyone quiets down as they all stare at Haewon who just entered the classroom. They watch as she approaches Wooyoung and Yeosang. </p><p>“I see you’re still friends with him.” She addresses Wooyoung, treating Yeosang as if he wasn’t there. </p><p>“And I see you haven’t changed.” Wooyoung says, voice deadpan and face carefully blank. </p><p>The two stare at each other, ignoring the hushed whispers and phones recording them. Wooyoung and Haewon are quite popular in their school. The latter due to his friendly and outgoing personality, making girls and boys alike fall for him. The former on the other hand is known for being part of a rich and influential family. Haewon knows this fact and abuses it to get what she wants. If anyone were to not give her what she wants, she could easily threaten them. She’s also known to bully people but her victims never told their parents or teachers because they knew it would just get worse. The only one who would dare talk back to Haewon is Wooyoung due to the fact she has taken a liking towards him.</p><p>She claims that Wooyoung is hers, scaring off anyone who shows interest in him. She even has a list of people she hates with Yeosang being on the top. The reason why Yeosang had taken the number one spot was because he’s Wooyoung’s best friend. Haewon tried to scare him off and even bullied him but it never got him to leave Wooyoung’s side. He doesn’t even react or fight back, just coldly staring at her then getting back to what he was doing before she tried to mess with him. This earned him the title “Ice Prince” because not only was he extremely handsome but because he’s often unbothered. Soon after becoming Wooyoung’s best friend, he became popular as well. </p><p>“When are you going to realize he’s boring and ditch him?” Haewon asks.</p><p>“Probably when you realize how spoiled you are, which is something that has zero chances of happening.” Wooyoung replies, making Haewon pout.</p><p>“C’mon Wooyoungie-“</p><p>“I’m sorry. When have we been close for you to call me that, Haewon-ssi?” Wooyoung cuts her off.</p><p>Before Haewon could reply, Yeosang puts his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. Everyone looking at Yeosang in anticipation. Whenever Wooyoung and Haewon would interact, Yeosang always stayed quiet and just waited for them to finish. </p><p>“Don’t waste your time with her, Wooyoung-ah.” He says, making everyone excluding Haewon and Wooyoung gasp. </p><p>“Seems like he could talk after all.” Haewon scoffs.</p><p>“Of course I can talk. I just never bothered talking to you since I know that it’ll just be a waste of my breath.” This time Yeosang looks at her straight in the eyes with a stare so icy everyone felt intimidated. “We would really appreciate it if you do not talk to me or Wooyoung-ah again unless you start acting your age instead of acting like a spoiled brat.”</p><p>Everyone stares at Yeosang in shock, seeing him in a new light. Even Wooyoung had his eyes blown wide. He knew this side of Yeosang but he never expected him to show it in school. Suddenly, the door opens and their teacher enters the room.</p><p>“Everyone, please sit down. The class will start now.”</p><p>Everyone puts their phones away and scrambles to sit down. It takes a few more moments for Haewon to snap out of her shock before she goes to her seat. Wooyoung looks at Yeosang, a silent question in his gaze to which Yeosang shakes his head and mouths <em>’later.’</em></p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The first batch of classes is finally finished. Hushed whispers could be heard in the hallways, people holding their phones and watching the same video over and over again. The whispers quiet down as Yeosang and Wooyoung pass by, everyone staring at them. The two were already used to it so they ignored them and went on their way to the cafeteria. </p><p>Once they’re finally seated at their table with their tray filled with food in front of them, Wooyoung opens his mouth to ask a question.</p><p>“So…” He starts, catching Yeosang's attention. “What happened back there?”</p><p>Yeosang sighs. "I've finally lost my patience with her." </p><p>"I see." Wooyoung says. He knows there's something more but he won't push Yeosang to say it. "She'll probably be back. At best, we'd have a day or two without her bothering us." </p><p>"Let her. We'll just have to scare her off again."</p><p>Wooyoung laughs at Yeosang's reply. He agrees with Yeosang, though she can be annoying to deal with, it's fun to see her get flustered or frustrated when things don't go her way. </p><p> -----------------------</p><p>A week passes by and Wooyoung finds himself walking alone in the dark. He sighs at his predicament. He’s not supposed to be out this late, he should be at home by now. Wooyoung silently curses at himself for losing track of time. </p><p>A few days ago, some girls invited Wooyoung and Yeosang to a party at their house. Being the social butterfly he is, Wooyoung immediately told them that he would go. Usually, he would force Yeosang to go with him but this time, he was actually busy doing something. </p><p>"C'mon! What are you so busy with that you can't come to the party?" Wooyoung grabs Yeosang's arm and shakes it. </p><p>"And why should I tell you?" </p><p>Another thing that Wooyoung had noticed from Yeosang when he came back was that not only did Yeosang seem to have days where he would put distance between Wooyoung and himself, but he also kept some secrets. Wooyoung respects Yeosang's wish to keep it from him but it still worries him because ever since they’ve become best friends, they rarely kept anything from each other. </p><p>"Because I'm your best friend?" Wooyoung tries, earning him a deadpan look from Yeosang. </p><p>"Ok, fine. You keep your secrets." Wooyoung makes sure to exaggerate his pout so that Yeosang could tell he isn't that bothered about him keeping secrets, knowing how Yeosang thinks deeply which often causes him to overthink. </p><p>Back to the present, Wooyoung turns into a corner and notices a guy behind him a few feet away. He recognizes the man as someone he passed by a few minutes ago. Different scenarios suddenly start entering his mind and making Wooyoung panic. <em>Am I being followed? Is he human or a vampire?</em> He mentally scolds himself and tries to calm down. It wouldn't be a good idea if the man knew that Wooyoung was aware of being followed by him. </p><p>He brings out his phone, already formulating a plan. First, he should go somewhere public that has surveillance cameras even if it would take him longer to go home. He would prefer getting scolded by his parents for coming home late rather than risk being mugged or worse, attacked in the middle of the night. Second, since the nearest public place is a few minutes away he can pretend to call someone and talk to them through the phone all the way there, but taking into consideration that the man could be a vampire, he opens his contact list and scans through it, hoping to find someone who could be awake at this hour. </p><p>His gaze lingers on Yeosang's contact as he considers calling him. He continues scrolling down, not wanting to disturb Yeosang. Whatever he was doing right now was obviously important or something he couldn't easily move aside for one night. </p><p>Wooyoung opens a contact that he hasn't opened for some time, wondering if he could call this person. He looks at the name of the contact again. <em>Yeonjun-ah...it's been a while since we last talked but I'm sure he won't mind it if I called. Knowing him, he would probably be awake at this hour.</em></p><p>Making up his mind, he moves to press the call button only for him to bump into something which prevented him from calling Yeonjun and making him lose his balance. Thankfully, he manages to regain his balance and with fear clutching his heart, looks up to what he bumped into, hoping it wasn't the man or anyone worse. What he didn't expect to see was Yeosang glaring at the man who was following him. He grabs Wooyoung's wrist and pulls him behind him. </p><p>"I'd suggest you to stop following my friend unless you want to get in trouble." He hears Yeosang tell the man. </p><p>“And what trouble could you possibly give me kid?” </p><p>Yeosang grabs something from underneath his jacket and shows it to the man. Wooyoung tries to take a look but Yeosang’s grip on his wrist prevents him from doing so. Instead, he watches the man’s face morph into shock, and <em>is that fear in his eyes?</em> </p><p>“You…but I thought?” The man doesn’t finish his words. He takes one last look at Yeosang before turning around and walking away.</p><p>Once the man is far enough, Yeosang turns around. “Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you right?” He asks Wooyoung.</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” Wooyoung sees Yeosang let out a relieved breath. “How did you know I was being followed?”</p><p>“When I bumped into you, I noticed that you were a little tense then I saw the man behind you. So I assumed he was following you.”</p><p>Wooyoung stares at Yeosang. “You based it on that? What if he wasn’t following me?” </p><p>“Then I’d leave you to explain to the man that it was a misunderstanding.” Yeosang replies, earning him a slap on the shoulder along with a short exclamation from Wooyoung.</p><p>“Why are you even walking outside this late?” Wooyoung asks Yeosang.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I ask you the same question?” </p><p>“I lost track of time and was just on my way home. What about you?”</p><p>“I finished what I was doing and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.”</p><p>“At this hour?” Wooyoung nearly shouts. “It’s dangerous to walk around at night!”</p><p>Yeosang sighs, not knowing how to reply. “Let me walk you home.” He says eventually in an effort to switch the topic. Wooyoung nods, humoring Yeosang.</p><p>The two continue walking towards the direction Wooyoung was headed in. To fill in the silence, Wooyoung tells Yeosang what happened at the party on their way to his house. When they finally arrived at the former’s house, Wooyoung thanks Yeosang for walking him home.</p><p>“Will you be ok walking back to your house? Are you sure you don’t want to sleep over tonight?” Wooyoung asks, his hand already holding the handle of his door.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry.” Yeosang says. “Wait, Wooyoung-ah.” He says when Wooyoung was about to enter his house.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Promise to call me whenever you’re in trouble alright?” He looks at Wooyoung straight in the eyes. Wooyoung wanted to question him but Yeosang’s eyes seem to plead to just promise him without asking any questions.</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>Yeosang sends a small smile to Wooyoung before leaving. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The next morning, Wooyoung hears his mom screaming at him once he showed up for breakfast.</p><p>“JUNG WOOYOUNG!” </p><p>“uhm..yes?” Wooyoung sheepishly says.</p><p>“What time did you come back home?! And why didn’t you answer all my calls?!” His mom walks towards Wooyoung and fusses over him.</p><p>“Sorry, I lost track of time and I accidentally muted my phone.” </p><p>“Just never do that again! We were worried sick!” </p><p>“Mom’s right. Dad had to calm her down. It’s a miracle he even managed to make her sleep.” Joonwoo says.</p><p>Laughter erupts in the living room. “But nothing happened on your walk home right?” His mom asks Wooyoung, ever so worried for her son.</p><p>“Nothing happened last night. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Wooyoung doesn’t mention about being followed unless he wanted his mom to fret over him again and possibly stop him from leaving the house for the next few weeks. </p><p>“I’m glad.” His mom hugs Wooyoung.</p><p>“By the way, Wooyoung-ah.” His dad says, catching everyone’s attention. “Do you have any plans tomorrow and the day afterwards?” </p><p>Wooyoung mentally thinks of his calendar to see if he had anything planned. “No, I don’t have any. Why?”</p><p>“We were planning to go camping since tomorrow is the weekends.”</p><p>“Camping?”</p><p>“Yeah, Kyungmin-ah’s classmate talked about camping and he wanted to try it as well.”</p><p>“Yeah! Hyung come with us!” Kyungmin jumps around Wooyoung.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Wooyoung pats his younger brother’s head while smiling fondly.</p><p>“Yay!!” Kyungmin hugs Wooyoung before running around. “We’re going camping!”</p><p>The family watches their youngest member run around while eating breakfast. Wooyoung thinks about their camping trip. He thinks it would be fun, seeing as it’s been a while since they last went on a family camping trip, but he can’t shrug off the small uneasy feeling that tells him something bad will happen. After breakfast, he calls Yeosang and tells him about their trip and the uneasy feeling he felt. </p><p>“If you want, we could call the whole drive? So that it could take your mind off the uneasy feeling.” Yeosang suggests</p><p>“But what about the amount of phone credit we’re gonna end up using? Dad says it’s a 3-hour drive.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about the credit. I have a lot of it.”</p><p>“Ok, but don’t blame me if you suddenly run out of it.” Wooyoung hears Yeosang chuckle at his words.</p><p>“What time are you going to leave?” Yeosang asks.</p><p>“Dad said he wanted to arrive at the camping site in the morning. So we’ll be leaving around 3:00”</p><p>“3:00? That’s kinda early and it would still be dark outside.”</p><p>“Yeah. Are you willing to be awake at that hour?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to suddenly call me and start whining about how I didn’t call you.” </p><p>“Yah!” Wooyoung shouts at his phone, making sure it was loud enough to make Yeosang’s ears hurt. But judging from the laughter he could hear on the other line, it seems like Yeosang already expected it so he moved the phone away from his ear.</p><p>The two best friends continue talking until Wooyoung had to hang up so he could pack the things he needed for the trip. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung yawns as he enters the car. He lets Kyungmin snuggle at his side and turns on his phone to send a quick message to Yeosang telling him that they were about to leave soon. He gets a reply from Yeosang saying he would call him after 10 mins. Wooyoung sends a thumbs up and plugs in his earphones so he doesn’t need to put his phone near his ear during the call then stares out the window, watching the rain form small puddles on the road. </p><p>He gets an incoming call when his dad starts the car. Immediately picking it up, he mumbles a lazy greeting to Yeosang.</p><p>“Sleepy?” He hears his best friend ask.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>He sees his mom send a fond smile towards him through the mirror. She really liked Yeosang, always doting on him like her own son since his actual mom couldn’t. She was also familiar with their antics so she didn’t question it when Wooyoung had mentioned that he would be calling Yeosang throughout the drive. Looking at her sons through the mirror, Wooyoung could practically hear her cooing over them in her mind from her expressions. He looks to his left and sees Kyungmin already dozing off while leaning on his shoulder and his older brother playing games on his phone. Joonwoo must’ve noticed him looking because he looks up and smiles at Wooyoung which he returned. </p><p>The drive goes smoothly with a sense of calmness. Kyungmin’s small snores and the soft voice of Wooyoung talking with Yeosang through his phone were the only sounds to be heard throughout the drive. Though Wooyoung feels better talking with Yeosang, he still had an uneasy feeling. He wishes that whatever it was trying to tell him wasn’t anything bad. But of course, there’s a reason why the saying ‘Trust your insticts’ exists. Two hours into the drive, the soft shower of rain suddenly grew stronger. </p><p>“The forecast didn’t say it would rain this hard.” Wooyoung hears his dad say.</p><p>“Just drive carefully, honey.” His mom replies.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah?” He hears Yeosang’s voice through his earphones. “You still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am. Sorry.” He apologizes. “It’s just the rain. It grew stronger.”</p><p>He hears Yeosang humming. “Are you worried about it?”</p><p>“A little? I’m not usually this jumpy…” Wooyoung trails off and he notices his older brother send him a concerned glance.</p><p>Yeosang continues talking to him, trying to calm down the growing anxiety he can feel in his chest.</p><p>“Yeosang-“ Wooyoung gets caught off with his mom’s scream.</p><p>“Look out!” </p><p>He wasn’t able to see what his mom saw because soon after her scream, his dad slammed on the breaks, causing the car to swerve. Wooyoung can’t register what was happening around him. He could feel himself moving around harshly in the restraints of his seatbelt and the screams from his family. Everything suddenly seems to slow down when he noticed that their car was heading towards a tree.</p><p>“Dad! The tree!” He tries to warn but the car already crashed into it. </p><p>Everything went dim as he momentarily blacks out. When he comes to the sound of heavy rain hitting the window, he could feel a sharp pain on his left leg and blood running down the side of his head. Wooyoung cranes his neck to check on his family, he regrets doing so. The sight almost makes him want to puke if he had the strength to. His dad was slumped over the driving wheel, coloring it with his blood. Kyungmin, who removed his seatbelt an hour into the drive so that he could lay his head on Wooyoung’s lap, had flown to the front. His body crumpled into the cracked windshield. He couldn’t even see his mom from his point of view. Wooyoung looks to his left to see his older brother knocked out. </p><p>“Hyung…” He calls out weakly. “Joonwoo-hyung.” He calls louder this time.</p><p>He sees Joonwoo shift a little before raising his head, eyes unfocused. </p><p>“Hyung.” He calls one more time, making Joonwoo look at him.</p><p>“Woo?” Joonwoo takes a quick look around the car. Wooyoung watches the flurry of emotions showing in his older brother’s face before he looks at him and releases a heavy breath, emotions carefully being hidden behind a mask of calmness.</p><p>“Can you move?” Joonwoo asks his younger brother.</p><p>“I-I’m not sure. I think my left leg is stuck.” </p><p>Joonwoo takes off his seatbelt and tries to open his door, groaning when it wouldn’t budge. “My door’s stuck. Can you try opening yours?”</p><p>Wooyoung nods and repeats his older brother’s actions. Only this time, his door opened, letting harsh winds and rain enter the car. </p><p>“Woo.” He looks at Joonwoo when he hears his call. “Try pulling your leg out while I kick mom’s sit.” </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>The two brothers go to work. Joonwoo tries to kick the sit in front of Wooyoung while the latter tries to pull it out. Wooyoung bites his lip in an effort to not scream, stray tears sliding down his face.</p><p>“You’re almost free, Wooyoungie. Just a bit more.” He could hear his brother encourage him. Finally, after a few more pulls, Wooyoung frees himself. </p><p>“Ok, try to get out. I know it hurts but you need to do it. Once you’re out, I need you to try opening my door.” </p><p>Wooyoung does as his brother instructed. Fighting back the throbbing pain he could feel in his leg and his head, he manages to get out of the car. He leans on the car for a few seconds before attempting to move. </p><p>“You ok, Woo?” He hears his brother ask.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok. Let me open your door.” Before Wooyoung could take a step, the car explodes and sends him flying away. </p><p>Wooyoung was sure he blacked out after that because the next time he opened his eyes, the car was already engulfed in fire, the rain attempting to soothe down the angry flames. He feels his eyes close against his will. The next time he regains consciousness, he registers arms wrapping around him and rain hitting his eyelids.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah!” He tries to open his eyes when he hears a familiar voice.</p><p>“Hyung, help me! I can’t let him die!” The voice continues.</p><p>Wooyoung tries to open his eyes again, and when he succeeded, he is greeted by a pair of red eyes. His vision was too hazy for him to recognize who the person was.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah!” He hears the person scream his name when he closes his eyes again.</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t mean to close his eyes. He was just so tired and his body was telling him to sleep. So he did; he lets unconsciousness drag him under.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is part 1 of Woo's origin chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to comment or tweet me! I love to communicate with my readers🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Origin Chapter: Wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I took so long to post. I was feeling unmotivated and also felt tired due to personal issues. I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung wakes up to the sound of beeping and a white ceiling. He turns his head to see that he was in a hospital room. Just when he managed to sit up, the door he assumes to be the bathroom opens, causing Wooyoung to turn in the door’s direction. He sees an unfamiliar man staring at him with his eyes wide open.</p><p>"Hi?” Wooyoung rasps out.</p><p>The man snaps out of his shock and carefully walks towards him while smiling gently.</p><p>“You’re awake!” Despite not having any idea of what’s happening, Wooyoung returns the smile.</p><p>“Uh…Yeah?” </p><p>"Hold on, I need to call the doctor." The man says before pressing a button beside the bed Wooyoung was occupying.</p><p>A minute or two later, the sound of a door opening makes the two men turn their heads and see a doctor entering the room.</p><p>“Hello. I'm Dr. Lee” The Doctor greets them. “It's good to see you're finally awake Wooyoung-ssi.”</p><p>"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” Dr. Lee asks once he's near Wooyoung's bed.</p><p>“My head kinda hurts…” Wooyoung frowns, his face showing pain. “and my left leg really hurts.”</p><p>"I see. Anything else?" The doctor writes down something on his clipboard.</p><p>"I don't think so? I do feel a little sore." </p><p>"Seems like there's nothing out of the ordinary." Dr. Lee hums. "May I have a look at your leg?"</p><p>At Wooyoung's nod, the unfamiliar man moves away, letting the doctor get closer. After the doctor seems satisfied with the state that Wooyoung's leg is in, he writes down more notes into his clipboard.</p><p>"Fortunately, your leg is healing fine. Since your fracture isn't a major one, it should be healed within 2 months." Dr. Lee starts. "Unfortunately, you'll have to use crutches until your leg is fully healed. I'd also suggest that you don't use your leg unless absolutely necessary."</p><p>Wooyoung tries to listen to the doctor as he explains more about what to do and what not to do but he honestly can't concentrate on the words that are being said with the amount of confusion he feels. He takes a glance at the unfamiliar man and sees that he's listening carefully to the doctor. <em>Who is he?</em> Wooyoung thinks.</p><p>"When can he be discharged?" The unfamiliar man asks.</p><p>"Anytime today. Just tell the reception that you would want to discharge him then a nurse will assist you."</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Lee."</p><p>With a nod, the doctor leaves the two men alone.</p><p>Deciding it to be perfect timing, Wooyoung’s stomach grumbles, making him flush and the unfamiliar man chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yeosang-ah should be here within a few minutes with some food.” </p><p><em>So he knows Yeosang-ah.</em> Wooyoung thinks. “You're a friend of Yeosang-ah?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Park Seonghwa, a friend of Yeosang-ah.” The man introduces himself, arm stretched out for a handshake.</p><p>Wooyoung accepts the handshake before replying. “I’m Jung Wooyoung, Yeosang-ah’s best friend.” </p><p>“He talks about you a lot.” Seonghwa says, trying to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“Hopefully not embarrassing things.”</p><p>“He’s mentioned a few.” </p><p>“That traitor.” Wooyoung mutters, making Seonghwa laugh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, most of the things he’s told me about you is positive.”</p><p>Wooyoung was about to reply when Yeosang enters the room, carrying a plastic bag with food. </p><p>“Wooyoung-ah! You're awake!” Yeosang runs towards Wooyoung, putting the plastic at the table before hugging him.</p><p>Yeosang moves away then looks at Seonghwa. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake, hyung?"</p><p>"I knew you were already on your way here so I didn't tell you. Besides, knowing you, you'd probably run all the way here and accidentally trip or something."</p><p>Yeosang grumbles but doesn't disagree with what he said, making the two other men laugh.</p><p>“Anyways, now that you're here." Seonghwa says. "I should get going now. I still have some work to do.”</p><p>“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help? What about your food?” Yeosang asks, frowning.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m almost done and I'll just eat on my way there.” Seonghwa ruffles Yeosang’s hair and turns to Wooyoung. “It was nice meeting you, Wooyoung-ssi.”</p><p>“It was nice meeting you too.” Wooyoung smiles, to which Seonghwa returns before picking up his burger and leaving the room.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I bought extra food.”</p><p>Wooyoung takes the burger that Yeosang was offering, putting it on his lap. He stares down at it, his mind filled with questions. “Yeosang-ah…what happened? Why am I in a hospital?”</p><p>Yeosang, who was in the middle of unwrapping his burger, freezes before looking at Wooyoung. “You don’t remember what happened?”</p><p>“Remember what?” </p><p>Wooyoung watches Yeosang as he seems to contemplate what to say next. </p><p>“I think it’s best if you eat first. I’ll answer your question once you’re done.”</p><p>Wooyoung wanted to object but decided against it because he knew how stubborn Yeosang could be. He unwraps his burger and starts eating. He notices how Yeosang’s whole body is tensed. The silence that filled the room was uncomfortable for Wooyoung, making him eat his food faster.</p><p>“So,” Wooyoung says as soon as he finished eating. “What happened?”</p><p>“You seriously don’t remember what happened?”</p><p>“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking you.”</p><p>Yeosang sighs before answering Wooyoung's question. “You and your family went on a camping trip.”</p><p>An image of Kyungmin hugging him before running around all excited flashes in Wooyoung’s head.</p><p>“And?” </p><p>“It started raining while you were on your way.”</p><p>He remembers seeing the rain getting stronger while he leaned against the window. </p><p>
  <em>“The forecast didn’t say it would rain this hard.” his dad says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just drive carefully, honey.” His mom replies.</em>
</p><p>“You got into an accident.”</p><p>Screeching tears and his mom’s scream starts ringing in his ears. He sees an image of his family’s state after they crashed into the tree.</p><p>“What about my family?” Wooyoung asks, voice shaky. “A-are they alright?”</p><p>Wooyoung knows the answer to his question. He <em>knows</em>, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. He isn’t ready to face the reality where his family isn’t with him. </p><p>“You were the only survivor, Wooyoung-ah.”</p><p>Wooyoung felt his heart drop. <em>They didn’t make it.</em> His mind unhelpfully supplies. </p><p>“Wooyoung-ah?”</p><p>He feels cold hands on his cheek, making him look up to see Yeosang with eyes filled with sadness and guilt as he dried the tears on Wooyoung's face. Wooyoung didn't even notice he was crying. </p><p>He doesn't cry often, but in Yeosang's arms, he lets himself cry without any restraint. Yeosang hugs him tighter, a hand gently pushing Wooyoung's head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t know why Yeosang is apologizing, but he doesn’t ask. He lacks the energy to do anything but hold onto Yeosang and cry in his arms. They stay like that for a while, only the sound of muffled sobs filling the air. Wooyoung doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was lying down with Yeosang sitting down on the chair beside the bed</p><p>Yeosang gives him a small smile when he notices the other was awake. Wooyoung sighs, still feeling emotionally drained. Sitting up, he looks at Yeosang.  </p><p>"Where will I go now?" He asks. “I have no relatives left who would be willing to let me stay. I could probably live by myself, but I don’t have the money to pay for the rent.”</p><p>“Actually about that, Seonghwa-hyung has offered to let you stay at his house if you’d like. He said you wouldn’t need to pay for anything.” Yeosang replied.</p><p>“What about my house?”</p><p>“Your parents already paid for this month’s rent, so you still have time to pack up.”</p><p>Wooyoung looks down at his hands on his lap. "Seonghwa-ssi...just who is he?"</p><p>"He's a friend I met while you were on vacation."</p><p>"Why didn't you introduce him to me?"</p><p>Wooyoung lifts his head to look at Yeosang when he didn't receive an answer. He sighed when he saw that Yeosang looked like he was contemplating his next words. He decided to let it go and save his best friend from his predicament.</p><p>"Were you worried I'd be jealous you had another friend aside from me?" Wooyoung tried joking, a shaky grin on his face. </p><p>"No." Yeosang frowned. "Woo-"</p><p>"C'mon Yeosangie, I'm not some jealous puppy." Wooyoung cut Yeosang off. "Anyways, if Seonghwa-ssi doesn't mind it, I'll take his offer."</p><p>"Ok..."</p><p>Wooyoung ignored how Yeosang frowned deeper. If he wasn't ready to tell Wooyoung the truth, then Wooyoung won't force him. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Wooyoung stood in front of the door to Seonghwa's house. Yeosang was beside him, ready to support Wooyoung if he would lose balance.</p><p>"Welcome to my home." Seonghwa said, opening the door so that Wooyoung and Yeosang could enter. "Do you need anything?"</p><p>"No thank you, Seonghwa-ssi." </p><p>"You can call me hyung if you want, seeing as you would be staying with me for a while." Seonghwa smiled gently at Wooyoung.</p><p>"Ok, hyung." Wooyoung returned the smile. </p><p>Wooyoung follows Seonghwa as he leads him deeper into the house. </p><p>"This is your room." Seonghwa says, opening the door to the room. "Yeosang-ah took the liberty to pack some of your belongings."</p><p>Wooyoung sends a grateful smile at Yeosang who was beside him before facing Seonghwa. "Thank you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"It's no problem. You may stay here for as long as you need." Seonghwa replies. "You must be hungry, let me heat up the food so that we can eat."</p><p>Wooyoung sat there at the dining table, enjoying the food that he was given. Though he was still grieving over his family, he thinks that Yeosang and Seonghwa could help him heal.</p><p>"What are you thinking of Wooyoung-ah?" Yeosang nudges Wooyoung.</p><p>"Nothing." He replies, sending a small smile towards the other two men at the table.</p><p>A month quickly passes by, Wooyoung had gotten close to Seonghwa and started seeing him as an older brother. Yeosang would also try to visit them most days. Wooyoung still misses his family but Seonghwa and Yeosang had become something like a second family to him. He already lost his first family, this time he'll make sure he won't lose his second family as well. Wooyoung won't let anyone or anything separate them. Nothing at all. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>
  <em>A family inside a car could be heard screaming as their car swerves right into a tree.</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung wakes up from his nightmare, the screams of his family still ringing in his ears. Hyper aware of everything around him, he hears the sound of a window being harshly opened. <em>That came from Seonghwa-hyung's room.</em> He thinks as he tries to calm his breathing. </p><p>Slowly, he gets off the bed and picks up his crutches before going to Seonghwa's room. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Yeosang sitting on the bed and holding a piece of cloth to his side. </p><p>"Yeosang-ah?"</p><p>Said man snaps his head to look at Wooyoung, red eyes wide in shock. "Woo-I...let me explain-"</p><p>Wooyoung just sighs, taking pity on his stuttering best friend. "Should I call Seonghwa-hyung?"</p><p>Yeosang stops his stuttering and looks at Wooyoung with a confused expression. "What?" </p><p>"Do you want me to call Seonghwa-hyung for you?"</p><p>Wooyoung patiently waits for Yeosang to stop staring and answer. "No, it's ok. He's busy." </p><p>"Then do you need any help with that?" He gestures towards Yeosang's side. </p><p>"Yes?" Wooyoung chuckles at Yeosang's confusion. </p><p>He goes to Yeosang, letting himself fall gently to the bed and putting his crutches on the floor before opening the first aid kit that was beside Yeosang. He gently pries away the bloodstained cloth and inspects the wound. "Did a hunter get you?"</p><p>"Yeah...but it isn't a deep wound." </p><p>"That's good. Hold on, let me get a wet cloth to clean up the blood." Wooyoung was just about to pick up his crutches when Yeosang stopped him. </p><p>"You don't need to. I can clean it myself." Before Wooyoung could question him, water started forming around the wound, washing away the blood on Yeosang's side. </p><p>"Woah...is that your ability?" </p><p>Yeosang nods, watching Wooyoung with furrowed eyebrows. "How are taking this so well?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Wooyoung now had a bandage on his hand. </p><p>"Why aren't you surprised about all of these?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean you being a vampire?" He was now applying the bandage on Yeosang's side. "I already knew about it for some time."</p><p>Wooyoung could feel Yeosang staring at him in shock. "Finished." He says, proud of his work. "Good thing I payed attention to our first aid class."</p><p>"How did you know?" He looks up at Yeosang's question.  </p><p>"You're not really good at hiding it you know? I've had my suspicions ever since I came back from my vacation. Wasn't really sure of it until..." Wooyoung falters. "Until the night of the accident. It was you and Seonghwa-hyung who saved me, right?"</p><p>Yeosang nods. "Why didn't you tell us you knew?"</p><p>"Wanted to wait for you guys to tell me." Wooyoung shrugs. "Plus, it was fun whenever one of you slipped."</p><p>"Yah!" </p><p>Yeosang hits Wooyoung on the shoulder, making him laugh. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up becoming a vanpire anyway?" </p><p>Yeosang told Wooyoung everything, revealing everything he hid from his friend. Wooyoung, ever so curious, asked the other a lot of questions related to vampires. So, Yeosang indulged his friend's curiosity and told him everything he knew. The two best friends ended up talking throughout the night and eventually falling asleep in Seonghwa's room. They also gave Seonghwa a scare when he finally came back home to the scent of Yeosang's blood coming from his room, only calming down when he saw that the two boys were peacefully asleep on his bed. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"Wait," Seonghwa said. "You knew that we were vampires the whole time?!" </p><p>The three young men were in the living room after Seonghwa had asked them what happened the night before. </p><p>"Yep." Wooyoung said, sprawled on the couch. "Didn't you guys wonder why I never asked you questions about Seonghwa-hyung and all his shady stuff."</p><p>"Yah! I'm not shady!"</p><p>"You sometimes disappear then come back in the middle of the night. You also took care of all the payments for my medical bills and even handled the funeral of my family when you're just 18 years old. Honestly hyung, everything about you is shady."</p><p>Seonghwa tackled Wooyoung on the couch, mindful of his cast. "Wait! Hyung!" The latter tried to escape but there was no use trying to overpower a vampire. "Wait! I'm sorry! My cast, hyung!" Seonghwa ignored his cries and tickled Wooyoung, making him screech.</p><p>"Yah! Yeosang-ah, help me!" </p><p>"Sorry, I'm injured." Yeosang said, pointing to his side to emphasize it. "Fighting!"</p><p>Once Seonghwa stopped and let Wooyoung free, he turned to Yeosang. "You're not badly hurt, right?</p><p>"Don't worry, it was just a scratch. It would probably be healed by tomorrow."</p><p>"That's good." Seonghwa let out a relieved sigh before looking at Wooyoung. "Now, as for you." </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Since you already know about us, it's best you have this." Wooyoung catches a badge that was thrown at him. </p><p>"What's this?" He asks, inspecting the item.</p><p>"It's the emblem of my family. If you ever find yourself in trouble with some vamps, just show them this and they'll leave you alone."</p><p>"Oh! Was this what Yeosang-ah used when I was being followed by vamp?"</p><p>"You still remember that?"</p><p>"Who wouldn't forget an encounter like that? I was always curious what you showed that guy for him to run away like his life depended on it but you never answered my question."</p><p>"Well, now you know." Seonghwa chuckles fondly. "C'mon, let's go eat our food before it becomes cold."</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The day started as peaceful, with Wooyoung waking up to the smell of food courtesy of Seonghwa. Yeosang arrives soon after they finished eating. The three continue to do what they would normally do, that is until everything started to fall apart. </p><p>It first starts with Seonghwa getting called for something important and Yeosang getting a message from his parents to go back home. So, the two left Wooyoung alone to look after the house. The moment he closed the door in front of him, Wooyoung can't help but feel uneasy being alone. For the past two months, there was never a day where he would be alone. He chalks it up to being paranoid and decides to go back to his room and watch some videos on his phone, ignoring the uneasy feeling.</p><p>A few hours later, while Wooyoung was drinking water in the kitchen, the front door opened with a slam. He immediately puts down the glass and runs to the living room. The sight that greets him is Seonghwa dragging a bloody Yeosang towards the couch. The scent of blood was strong enough for Wooyoung’s human nose to smell. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that Yeosang’s hair was now pure white with faded blue tips.</p><p>“What happened? Is Yeosang-ah alright?” He asks them as he approaches.</p><p>“He got into some trouble, but he should be alright. He’s just tired.” Seonghwa assures him. “Wooyoung-ah, can you close all the blinds and lock the door?”</p><p>“Sure.” Wooyoung replies before doing what he was told to do.</p><p>“We need to leave.” Wooyoung hears Seonghwa say after he locked the front door. </p><p>“Where are we going?” He asks, making Seonghwa turn around to look at him.</p><p>Wooyoung frowns, seeing the older’s expression. “Hyung?”</p><p>“You won’t be going with us.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yeosang-ah and I are going to leave but you won’t be going with us.”</p><p>Wooyoung couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So you’re going to leave me alone?”</p><p>“You won’t be alone. I know someone who can take yo-“ </p><p>“Why?” Wooyoung cuts Seonghwa off, feeling betrayed. “Why are you going to leave me behind?”</p><p>“It’s for your own safety, Wooyoung-ah.” Seonghwa says softly. “If you stay with us, you would be exposed to danger.”</p><p>The room is silent as Wooyoung stares at Seonghwa. “It’s because I’m a human, isn’t it?”</p><p>“What?” Seonghwa says. Even Yeosang who had been quiet the whole time with his head down looked up at Wooyoung’s words.</p><p>“It’s dangerous for me because I’m weak and vulnerable, right? I’m just going to be burden to protect.”</p><p>Seonghwa opens his mouth to refute Wooyoung’s words but gets cut off before he could even let one word out. “Don’t try and disagree with me, hyung.”</p><p>“We don’t want you to get hurt, Wooyoung-ah.” Seonghwa says instead. “We wouldn’t forgive ourselves if something happened to you.”</p><p>“Then turn me then.” The only human in the room says, making the other two stare at him in shock. “If you don’t want me to get hurt, then just turn me.”</p><p>“You can’t just decide this on a whim, Wooyoung-ah. This is a very big decision.” Yeosang talks for the first time, his voice exhausted but stern.</p><p>“He’s right. You need to think deeply about this. ” Seonghwa agrees with the other vampire.</p><p>“Who says I didn’t?” The human argues. “I’ve already thought about this before, and I don’t mind turning.”</p><p>“I don’t think you understand the gravity of this decision, Wooyoung-ah. What if you regret this? This isn’t reversible; it would change your whole life.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Wooyoung asks, instead of replying.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Wooyoung looks at Yeosang straight in the eyes. “Do you regret being a vampire?” </p><p>The room is silent. Wooyoung stares at Yeosang, waiting for his answer. Seonghwa stares at Yeosang as well, curious about what he would say.</p><p>“I don’t.” He finally says. “I don’t regret it.” </p><p>“Then I won’t regret this decision.” Wooyoung says, satisfied. </p><p>Seonghwa looks at Wooyoung and sees expectant eyes staring back at him. “Are you sure about this?” </p><p>Receiving a nod from the other, he sighs. “We’ll leave tomorrow night. Pack your things by then.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s whole face brightens. He briefly hugs Seonghwa and Yeosang before running up the stairs to start packing. He manages to hear a few sentences exchanged between the two vampires.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, hyung?” </p><p>“If it’s what he wants, then there’s nothing we can do.”</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The next afternoon, Wooyoung stood in front a grave that was evidently new compared to the other graves near it. He reads the names of his family listed on the grave, heart heavy and filled with longing. He offers a bouquet of flowers, hoping that it may convey his feelings to his family. </p><p>"It's been a while since I last visited. I hope all of you are doing well." Wooyoung releases a shaky exhale, eyes brimming with tears. "I probably won't be back for some time because I'm going to leave tonight. Don't worry, Seonghwa-hyung and Yeosang-ah are going with me. They've really helped me these past two months, you know?"</p><p>Wooyoung lets out a small sob, tears rolling down his cheek. "I really miss all of you. Even though I've been so happy lately thanks to Seonghwa-hyung and Yeosang-ah, there would be times where I would suddenly feel sad and cry. But those two would always come and pick me up." Wooyoung wipes his tears away and smiles. "So don't worry about me. I'm in good hands. I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave. I promise to come back soon. I love you." </p><p>He walks away from the cemetery, wiping his tears away. When he reaches the parking lot, he sees Seonghwa waiting for him while leaning on the car. Without any words, Seonghwa opens his arms. All the tears Wooyoung was trying to hold back suddenly comes flooding in. He runs towards Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around him as he cries. </p><p>The two stayed there, Seonghwa's arms wrapping around Wooyoung protectively. After  the younger had calmed down and pulled away, Seonghwa pats Wooyoung's head. </p><p>"Are you ready to go home?"</p><p>Wooyoung nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. He sits in the passenger seat and stares out the window, feeling lighter now that he had let his sadness out and said his goodbye to his family. </p><p>If anyone had asked Wooyoung if he regretted his decision to throw away his humanity, he would have laughed at their face and deny it. After all, he's happy and content with Seonghwa and Yeosang beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was this chapter? Did you guys likei it?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!!</p><p>I have a twitter account dedicated to this story. You can find reference pictures for their appearances and masks there.</p><p>If you are interested, here is my twitter! @Sweet_Peach0602</p><p>I will be posting some updates there too if I get a follower to keep you guys updated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>